My Heart in Your Hands
by ruby34
Summary: Dr. Christian Grey, is the best in his field but he has a terrible bedside manner. Anastasia Steele, CEO and excelling in the business world but trusts very few in her life. What happens when Ana is in a horrible accident and Christian is her doctor? Co-written with MistressH AU,OCC Very different C&A
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story which is being co-written with ruby34. We will both be posting it as we have different followers and will try to update once a week.**

 **The story is set in Sydney, Australia with a different Christian and Ana. Christian still has his issues but after being adopted followed in Grace's footsteps in becoming a doctor. Ana is the CEO of Steele Holdings, she is in charge of her life and the boardroom but her personal life involves a handful of people she truly trusts.**

 **Chapter 1**

The reporter dressed in black pants and a bright blue silk blouse is standing amongst the crowd of media, news channels and photographers looking into the camera lens awaiting to get a hold of some of the most sought after celebrities attending the event tonight in order to get a leg up on their competition out here.

"Good evening I'm Melissa Franklin here at the Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney for the annual St Vincent's and Children's Hospital fundraiser with all funds being raised tonight to be split between the two hospitals in order to be able to continue the wonderful work they do. It's a perfect spring evening and some of the guests are starting to arrive including Dr Christian Grey. As many of you know he makes regular appearances on television in popular advice show Dear Doctor and our very own Sunrise morning show medical segments. He is considered one of the country's best surgeons and he is easy on the eyes too ladies which is why he is probably photographed with a different woman every month."

She calls out his name in the hopes he stops to speak to her and she's in luck tonight when he slows his progress in front of her, very rarely will he give you the time of day or even a comment.

"Dr Grey," she greets him sticking her microphone in his face.

"Good evening." He drawls in his American accent.

"No date tonight?"

"No, flying solo. It's more fun that way."

"How much is the hospital hoping to raise tonight?"

"We would like to bring in at least as much as last year, we have many generous donors attending." With that he's on the move.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey, enjoy your night."

Having seen someone else over his shoulder she turns back to the camera.

"It looks like our very own royal couple have just stepped out of their limousine. Australia's richest woman Ms. Anastasia Steele, CEO of Steele Holdings and she looks amazing in her long red, sleeveless, deep v-cut gown with a black bow around her waist. If you have been living under a rock and are not aware she started her company at the age of 20 out of her tiny bedroom turning it into one of the biggest companies in the world in a few short years. She is also one of the hospital's biggest donors every year, she is here with her boyfriend Hollywood star Cameron Jordan, as many of you know he got his start on popular soap opera Home and Away before moving to LA and making a name for himself over there, he is currently filming the sequel to the blockbuster Heroes. They are hottest couple around, with rumors of wedding bells surrounding them."

As Anastasia and Cameron make their way along the black carpet which has been laid out the camera flashes go crazy blinding them. With smiles, hand in hand they make their way towards the entrance.

"Hi, you look gorgeous .Who are you wearing tonight?"

"Thank you, it's Gucci."

"You are always such a big vocal supporter of the hospital, what are you looking forward to tonight?"

"I believe it's important for our doctors and nurses to have the very best equipment they need in order for them to perform their jobs to the best of their capabilities, I mean after all they hold people's lives in their hands every single day, and of course I'm looking forward to the dessert tonight."

"Cameron how is the filming going?"

"Great, it's been a lot of fun, we have a couple more months left over here before moving to New Zealand to finish the movie. I can't wait for everyone to be able to see it, I'm sure it will be another record breaker."

"Thanks for your time, have a great night."

 **APOV**

It's insane how many cameras and photographers are out there, at least the publicity is good for the hospitals in the hopes others will also contribute donations.

Walking through the foyer of the hotel with my hand in the crook of his arm I turn to look at Cameron and smile, his green eyes shine with happiness, his dark hair is slicked back and he looks all kinds of attractive and hot in his suit. We've been dating for the past six months and he has been nothing but sweet to me, I keep waiting to find something wrong with him. I'm not the jealous type but I know all the woman here tonight whether they be young or old, married or not will be sending glances his way.

We met at the studio of photographer Jose Rodriguez, he had scheduled a photo shoot with me for the cover of Woman's Weekly magazine for a successful women spread. Following my shoot he was booked with taking promo shots for Cameron's upcoming movie but Cam turned up early. He was being flirty and we got to chatting. I admit I didn't make it easy for him, I think he called to ask me out at least half a dozen times, Kate my best friend and Vice President at Steele Holdings thought I was crazy to turn him down. In the end I said yes, I would agree to one date and if it went well then I'd think about a second. We have fun together and he's away a lot for work so our relationship doesn't take up a lot of time away from my own work. I'm aware of the wedding rumors which surround us however I have little interest in getting married.

The ballroom is stunning with its black walls and hanging fairy lights, massive crystal chandeliers, tables covered with black tablecloths, gold backed chairs and red and pink flower arrangements.

People are both standing and seated mingling, champagne flutes being served on trays by waiters in white jackets walking around the room. I take note of those who see me enter the room and already I can see their minds working trying to figure out a way to approach me. Someone always wants something from me. I'm not here to network tonight but to help raise much needed funds.

I look behind me to see my bodyguard Sawyer is only two steps behind. We have a system in place where all I need to do is give him the signal and he'll come whisk me away from someone who doesn't take a hint with some excuse.

Cameron grabs two champagne flutes handing one to me as we enter further into the room.

"Thank you."

"You really are the most beautiful woman in the room." He whispers in my ear kissing me below it. I shiver and kiss him briefly not wanting to smudge my lipstick.

As I take a sip of my bubbly drink my eyes meet those of Dr. Grace Grey across the room and we nod at each other in greeting. She looks very sophisticated in her emerald green gown.

Grace Grey and I have crossed paths many times over the years at functions just as these and she knows she can always count on me to support her hospital and associated charities.

She moved here a little over twenty years ago from the States with her young family and has become the chief of staff at one of the best private hospitals in the city, her husband Carrick and eldest son Elliot run one of the most high profile law firms in the country, while her two younger children Christian and Mia followed in their mother's footsteps.

Mia is a pediatrician and sweetheart who I have met a couple of times at charity lunches.

Christian Grey is another matter altogether. We have never officially met but I've heard all sorts of stories about him, a brilliant doctor with an awful bedside manner, that he will wine and dine you, take you to bed then never hear from him again making him nothing but a playboy. That he has a big ego and is an arrogant jerk. He may be good at what he does but there is more to being a good surgeon than having talent.

Before I know it Grace has appeared at my side along with her son.

"Anastasia, wonderful to see you again dear. You look fabulous. I'm surprised you were able to leave the office." She laughs while kissing my cheek.

"I made sure I dragged her out of there tonight, not to worry." Cameron says pulling me further into his side.

"I don't believe you have met my son Christian, he works as a surgeon at St Vincent's. Christian this is Anastasia Steele, one of our largest donors every year."

"Dr. Grey, pleasure to meet you." I say trying hard to hide my sarcasm.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smirks with a twinkle in his gray eyes as they roam my body. I have the urge to roll my eyes, can he not see my boyfriend right next to me? When he grips my hand in his larger one in a handshake I feel it burn and an unexplainable zap, a tingling travel up my arm. What the hell is that all about?

I pull it back introducing Cameron to him.

"Excuse us." Cam tells them leading me away.

"Well he's an ass." He observes causing me to laugh out loud.

Just after the first course of delicious pumpkin ravioli my phone rings. It's always within reach and I never not answer it.

"Kate?" I answer.

"Ana we're about to lose the Japanese deal. I've forwarded you his email, get your butt to the office and call him asap."

"Shit."

We've been working on this for deal for four months with over two thousand jobs on the line.

"Fine, I'm on my way. See you soon, Kate." I blow out a breath knowing this is not going to go down well.

I turn to Cameron placing my hand on his thigh to get his attention from the gentleman he's talking to on his other side.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the office."

"What, oh come on it's 9pm, Ana." His pout making him adorable.

"I know but I have an emergency conference call to handle. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise to make it up to you." I kiss him goodbye, pick up my bag and make my way to the exit.

As Sawyer and I leave the ballroom who else but Christian Grey appears in front of me. _Isn't once enough?_

"Leaving already and without your boyfriend?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and his hands in his pockets. For some reason his presence rubs me up the wrong way but he is a good looking son of a bitch, especially in his tux and bowtie.

I give him the coldest stare I can manage and straighten my shoulders.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have a company to run."

I step around him continuing on my way.

In the back of my car Sawyer looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Is he going to be a problem, Miss Steele?"

"Let's hope not."

XXXXX

I spent most of the remainder of the night at work but after a two hour phone call I had a deal and was happy. I finally crawled into bed at 1:00am and was up at six this morning to go for my usual run.

Now I'm in the elevator leading to Cameron's apartment carrying a large brown paper bag of ingredients; a good meal should get me back in his good books for bailing on him last night. I use my key to enter and hear noises, distinct noises that sound like a female and male moaning.

Oh he better not be, I will cut his dick off first and then feed it to him hoping he chokes on it.

I storm across the apartment and push his bedroom door open hitting the wall behind it startling them.

They're naked on the bed, his dick in his blonde co-star, their mouths and eyes wide in shock.

I throw the bag I was holding full of food for our breakfast at the two of them. It just misses their heads. I would have been more satisfied if it hit him in the face.

I hear him call my name to stop but I continue walking leaving his ass behind.

Stop? Screw that, there is nothing he can say to me. I'm done.

I stomp away, out the front door, into the elevator where I text Sawyer that I'm leaving and out in to the busy street.

He's ten seconds behind me, he must have taken the second elevator down.

"Ana will you stop, it's not what it looked like." He cannot be serious.

I turn around to see him stark naked, not caring that he is exposing himself to everybody on the street. I know he works out and is comfortable with his body but come on, have some dignity.

"Not what it looked like? It looked like you were screwing your co-star and cheating on me. How exactly do you see it?" I announce loudly.

"It doesn't mean anything, I'm sorry, I made a mistake, I was drunk last night and lonely but I love you, please let's talk."

"Fuck you, Cameron."

 _Unbelievable._

 _Asshole._

At this point we've been recognized and a few photographers have shown up snapping away at our confrontation from a distance. God I so do not need this type of publicity right now. This shit right here is why I don't date.

I spin on my foot ready to walk away when he grabs me tightly by the wrist turning me back to face him then placing his hands on my arms shaking me. He has a desperation about him that frightens me.

"You can't walk away from me."

"Let go of me. Your blonde bimbo is waiting, go back to her, she might be getting _lonely_." I push him away just as Sawyer shows up pulling me protectively into his side, shielding me from the photographers who have come closer as he walks me back to the BMW parked on the curb.

I'm upset crying silent tears, he made me look like a fool, I thought he actually cared about me. _Never again._ I'm more mad than anything really, if I loved him I guess I would be feeling more devastated wouldn't I. He has messed with the wrong woman.

"Take me home." I tell Sawyer wiping my face.

Suddenly I hear a motorbike come up close to us on our left side. It's a photographer trying to take shots through the tinted windows. Then a second one appears on the opposite side of the car. What the hell are they doing? They can't see anything through the windows.

Are they trying to get a shot of me upset and crying? They're too close, Sawyer is swearing and trying to go faster to lose them but they continue to chase us. This is dangerous and I'm afraid this is going to end badly.

Sawyer tells me to hold on.

"Be careful!"

He swerves quickly to the left gunning the engine as car horns are being blown.

I'm jerked to the side then hear metal and steel crunching, tires screeching, there is the smell of something burning filling my nostrils and I feel pain everywhere all over my body. I can't breathe and unable to open my eyes.

The last thing I hear is Sawyer yelling before I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Neither MistressH or myself are doctors. If you see a glaring medical mistake please let me know.

 **Chapter 2**

*** Sydney Nooz - Steele Holdings CEO and Hollywood hottie had a blowout in the street. Sources say the two have split up after Ms. Steele caught Jordan with his co-star.

***Trending on Yahoo - Cameron Jordan's neighbors not only got a front row view of the explosive fireworks between him and Anastasia Steele they also got a view of his body. His workouts are definitely working out.

**** Cameron Jordan reveals more than expected. Read the story here.

*** This is Melissa Franklin, we have reports that Steele Holdings CEO was seen fighting in the middle of the street. The video shows Cameron Jordan aggressively grabbing her arm before her security pulled her away from the scene. Stay tuned while we gather details.

***TMZ - Jordan and Steele had a blow up in the street. Photographers caught the altercation. Sources say everyone on set knew of the longtime affair.

***This is Melissa Franklin we have gotten word that Anastasia Steele has been involved in a car accident after trying to get away from the paparazzi. Early reports are that she is in a critical condition.

***Sydney Nooz - Anastasia Steele has died in a car crash.

*** TMZ - Pictures of the car accident that has taken the life of Steele Holdings CEO.

*** Cameron Jordan pictured leaving his condo with Jessica Johnston, his co-star that he is said to be having an affair with. Johnston is a native of Sydney. At the time the picture was taken it is believed that Cameron did not know about the accident.

*** News organizations from around the world have gathered outside St. Vincent's Hospital awaiting news.

 **Sawyer's POV**

What the fuck? I can't get these paps off my tail. I need back up.

I turn on the hands free app on my phone.

"Ryan, Reynolds I need you at Williams and Bourke Streets, we just left the Horizon Apartments. The douche bag was cheating on the boss. The paps are too close and following."

I try to turn on to Crown Street as a truck with a camera man sticking his head and half his body out the window cuts me off. _Idiot has a death wish._ As I turn the truck runs into the rear of the driver's side.

"Boss hang on!" I scream as I hear metal and steel crunching, tires screeching, our car rolls a few times and we come to a stop in the middle of the intersection thankfully right side up.

It takes a moment to get my bearings. The smell of something burning fills my nostrils and I feel pain in my side but that is the least of my concerns. I need to get to the boss. She took the brunt of the collision. I turn back to see her passed out with her head down but held in place by her seatbelt.

"Boss, boss are you okay? Ana open your eyes."

I need to get her out of the car. As I climb out, run to the passenger side and yank the door open I notice that one of the fucking paps is taking pictures while the other looks to be unconscious on the pavement. I haven't seen anyone move in the truck, serves them right.

"Ana, I will get you out of here." I am trying to sound confident but I am anything but, there is a lot of blood.

"Sawyer we're here." I hear Reynolds behind me say.

"Reynolds get a neck brace out of the first aid kit in your truck. Ryan get rid of the assholes taking pictures. Also call Welch, have her send more of the team. We need people at the hospital signing NDA's before we arrive and we need more help here."

"You got it boss!"

"Sawyer, I got the neck brace. Let's get her out and stabilized. The police have just arrived and the EMT's will be here any minute."

Reynolds helps me get Ana out, we lay her on the cold, hard road and we start putting pressure on her wounds. This looks really bad. Blood is everywhere. I can't let her die. She will probably come back and haunt me.

"Ryan grab the cameras and smash them. I don't care what you have to do!" I order him.

What kind of animal takes pictures of a critically injured person? Major Steele is going to have my ass for this.

Finally the police officers have arrived to get the crowd under control which has gathered. I know it has only been a few minutes but it seems like hours.

No matter how much pressure we place on her wounds the blood just keeps coming. I breathe a sigh of relief when we finally get Ana in the ambulance.

"Sir, only family is allowed in the ambulance." A young guy in his pristine navy uniform tries to stop me.

"Who are you?" I ask the kid that thinks he is going to tell me what to do.

This guy must be crazy if he thinks I am leaving Ana's side.

"I am a paramedic in training. We have rules."

"I don't care about your rules. I need to get her to the hospital now. I am her CPO and she doesn't go anywhere without me." I push past him and into the ambulance. "Let's go."

Before the doors are closed I can see the other paramedics and police officers tending to the paps. A sheet is over one of the guys that was in the truck. I don't feel sorry for them. This is their fault.

The hospital is only a few minutes away but the crowd that congregated around the accident is making it difficult to get there. Within minutes the paramedic has placed two IV's in Ana's arms. She is covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We need to get fluids into her as fast as possible. Once we arrive they will type and cross her blood to determine the type and more than likely start a transfusion. Do you know her medical history? Does she have any allergies? On any medications? Does she have health insurance?" He questions.

"She is O negative, she is not currently taking any medication, she had abdominal surgery as a teen and is in great health. She owns a company worth billions, she has insurance but even if she didn't it would be covered. What else do you need to know?" I know he is just doing his job but shouldn't helping her be the priority?

"I have started fluids and gave her a dose of morphine. She is unconscious now but once she wakes up she will be in excruciating pain. Can you contact her next of kin? They will want to be with her at the hospital."

"I will contact them." Hopefully they haven't seen any of this on the news.

I fire off a text to the Major. It isn't how I want to tell him but I need to focus on Ana.

Once we finally arrive at the hospital there's a flurry of activity. Nurses, doctors and several of the top execs for the hospital are rushing Ana into the trauma room. The flashes from the paparazzi's cameras were blinding at the entrance but they were being held at bay by the police. Where were they thirty minutes ago when we got run off the road?

The doctors start adding medications and giving blood. X-rays are taken and medical jargon is shouted out in a rapid succession. It seems like nobody is in control. I am about to start yelling when he walks in. After last night I had hoped not to see him again.

 **CPOV**

I have been paged to the ER for a trauma. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but I was doing one of those, "Ask the Doctor" segments that I have been forced to do. Nothing like being on live television when an intern rushes in with a message from your mommy. Seriously? Another hospital donor probably has a splinter or hangnail or something and I need to drop everything for them.

I understand the game, donors are important and we need to keep them happy but I don't like being paraded around like a prized show dog. Anyone can help them. Usually it's something that a med student can treat. I was even handed a non-disclosure agreement as I got onto the elevator. Who does this person think he is? Let's go see what his boo-boo is that I need to tend to.

Pushing open the trauma bay doors, I never expected to see the scene before me. At least eight doctors, three interns, an x-ray tech and a few board members are surrounding the bed. They all seem to be shouting orders to everyone and no one at the same time. I need to take control of this mess.

"Everyone stop, unless you need to be in here, out! We need to stabilize her and get her to surgery." Most of the people quickly shuffle out. The x-ray tech finishes the last views, she bats her eyelashes at me and smiles on her way out. _Really not the time for that._

I notice a mountain of a man standing towards the back of the room. I am built but this guy looks like the hulk. He is covered in blood and seems to have a few injuries of his own.

"What are you doing here? Family is not allowed in trauma. I need you to leave and wait in the waiting room." Luckily I am great at multitasking so I can question him while examining my patient.

"I'm her CPO and I am not leaving her side."

"CPO? What does she need a CPO for?"

I look back at my patient that I am trying to stabilize.

Anastasia Steele? Fuck!

Her hair is covered in blood and matted, she is covered in bruises, a piece of metal is impaled into her shoulder, she has cuts and lacerations and her soiled clothes have just been cut off. With all of that she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She was a vision of ethereal beauty last night and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was on the arm of that pretty boy dick. When we shook hands I felt a jolt, it was like nothing I have experienced before. I need to heal this goddess if I ever want a chance with her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Miss Steele's blood curdling scream drags me from my musings. She is thrashing and flaring all around.

"Push the morphine and the Ativan!" She has too many injuries to let this continue. "Miss Steele, I need you to calm down. Focus on my voice. It's Dr. Grey. I know you are in excruciating pain. We are working on getting you some relief." I talk to her as I stand over her injured body assessing her.

Her screaming has lessened but she is still moving around too much. "Push 3 of fentanyl."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Through her pain she grits out, "Moaning, penis, cameras, paparazzi." I feel my brows rise at her answer. That is an interesting combination.

Her guileless eyes are staring up at me. It is like she can see through me. The blue of her eyes is mesmerizing; they are like the ocean, crystal clear, cobalt blue, shimmering and sparkling. The hard CEO from last night is nowhere to be found.

"Please help me angel."

With those last four words she is out.

"What happened? Did she pass out?" Her CPO questions me.

"No, the combination of medications we just administered finally took effect. She will need surgery, she has internal bleeding and we need to remove the metal from her shoulder. She should stay out until we get her into the OR. Is her next of kin here?"

"They are on their way. I am her durable medical power of attorney until they arrive. I can authorize the treatment. I understand that I cannot be in the operating room but I need to be outside her door. It has all been cleared in advance with the chief of staff, Dr. Grey, in case of an emergency." Well shit, I guess I can't argue since he has already arranged things with my mom.

"Fine but you are covered in blood. You will need to change into some scrubs first. Nurse Charles will assist you."

I turn towards the door where all the executives are standing on the other side. I motion for one to come back in.

"We need a clear path to the OR. Make sure they have OR 6 set up. We need to make sure she is in a room without a galleria. Page ortho, plastics and cardio, have them meet us upstairs."

XXXXX

Several hours later I arrive to a private waiting room full of people. I first notice a tall gentleman in his early fifties with dark mahogany hair. Although he is hiding it well I can see the fear of the unknown in his eyes. The worry and stress of the past seven plus hours is evident. I learn that he is Miss Steele's father, Raymond Steele.

Standing beside him is a woman probably in her forties, she's dressed nicely but not pretentious, she has blonde hair that is pulled back into a low chignon and gives off a warm motherly vibe that reminds me of Grace. She is introduced as Ana's mother Gail.

A young boy with a mop of curly mahogany hair that appears to be around ten years old is reading the first Harry Potter book. When he looks up at me for a moment his eyes remind me of Miss Steele's, Tommy is her younger brother I'm told. Luckily he seems to be engrossed with his book so I doubt he will pay attention to us discussing his sister's care.

The room is also full of other friends and colleagues but I pay little attention to them. "Mr. Steele we can go to another room if you would like to talk in private."

"No, here is fine. They are more like Annie's family. The one she chose." He mumbles. "How is my baby girl?" He gets a little choked up but his wife grabs his hand to comfort him.

"Your daughter arrived in a critical condition. The impact of the force of the crash caused her to get knocked around within the car. This caused serious swelling and bruising. She sustained internal bleeding, a metal shard impaled her shoulder and she has lost a large amount of blood. The CT scan didn't show any brain damage or spinal cord injury.

"Once I opened up her abdomen I found that her gallbladder had ruptured, so that was removed. Her liver was nicked which caused most of the bleeding. We infused her with blood and platelets, at one point she was losing blood faster than it could be replaced.

"I noticed a few keloids on her stomach. We will need the records of her previous surgeries to avoid any complications now.

"Her lungs appear to be unaffected but she did sustain a myocardial contusion which is a bruise of the heart muscle. This can cause extreme pain above the ribs, and an increased heart rate, lightheadedness, nausea, vomiting or shortness of breath. We will keep this closely monitored and cardio has been called in to evaluate her.

"The metal shard was removed easily enough but it did cause a fracture when she was impaled as well as a tear in the rotator cuff. Orthopedics repaired both the tear and the fracture.

"I had a plastic surgeon do all the closing of the wounds so that she has as little scarring as possible.

"I do need to warn you that she still has dried blood in her hair and she is covered in bruises. She should be out of post-op recovery soon and then taken to the Intensive Care Unit.

"She will be in pain. She needs to remain calm so she doesn't rip open any of the stitches or sutures. It is highly possible that she will need another surgery once we complete the other testing. We need to keep her in good spirits so that her body can heal.

"Try not to focus on the tubes, wires, bandages and bruises when you see her. Remember these are all temporary. Only two people are allowed into the patient's room at a time. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm sure we will have plenty of questions but at the moment I just want to see my daughter. Tommy stay here with Aunt Kate, we will be back. Dr. Grey can you show us to Annie's room please?"

"Not a problem, follow me."

What is wrong with me? Normally I would have let a resident talk to the family or had a nurse or intern show them to the ICU, although this gives me an excuse to see and check on my beautiful patient. It's not that I need one but I usually leave that to my team of residents and supervise from afar.

Once we're in the ICU, passing her CPO on the way who is seated outside the doors, the nurses are just getting Miss Steele settled. Mrs. Steele is crying and Mr. Steele does not look that far from tears himself. The ICU is not somewhere you want to be.

"Dr. Grey, how do you think she is going to do?"

"I am confident in my abilities and that of my staff. We will do everything in our power to get her back to her old self. The Chief of staff will be down soon to see her. Please let us know if you need anything. I will be back to check on her progress, I need to check in with my other patients."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey."

With that I leave to find an on call room to sleep in. Not the activity that I normally partake in but today has been exhausting. I actually want to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **APOV**

I'm in so much pain and disoriented. I try to open my eyes but my lids feel heavy and are not cooperating with me. My entire body feels as if it's made of lead. My head is fuzzy and I'm afraid to try and move, why can't I remember anything or better yet, what's the last thing I remember, I'm getting a headache from attempting to figure it out.

Did I die, or come close to it, I'm certain I saw an angel standing above me. He gave off a vibe of peace, he looked like an angel dressed in white with gray eyes. Or was I hallucinating?

My mouth has that horrible metallic taste and is extremely dry.

I force one lid to pry open however my vision is blurry, making me dizzy because it's too much effort. I'm so groggy and can't piece together what's happening around me, the pain is too much so I give in to the darkness allowing it to drag me back under.

I have no idea how much time has passed, the only thing I know for sure is the noises I can hear surrounding me, there are people talking in the background, the beeping of the machines I assume I have been hooked up to telling me I'm in the hospital which would explain the discomfort I'm experiencing.

My father is here, I can sense him, smell his cologne which he has worn for my entire life, that knowledge giving me comfort. I want to yell out to him but I'm unable to.

At last I'm capable of opening my eyes and keeping them open with no major issues. The first thing I see is a man who I recognize as Dr. Grey standing at the end of my hospital bed writing in what must be my chart. Finished writing, he hangs it back on the rail of the bed and looks up, our eyes meeting.

I feel the oxygen mask on my face and try to reach for it to remove it. He moves to my side quickly pushing my hand back down onto the mattress.

"I'll remove it for you but you need to stay calm and still. Can you remember what happened?"

With the offending object gone I can see him more clearly as he waits for my answer. He's in blue scrubs but his eyes are red and tired.

 _Think Ana._

"Umm…car…accident." My throat hurts and my voice is hoarse.

"That's right, you arrived in a critical condition two days ago. You sustained internal bleeding, had a metal shard impaled into your shoulder and had lost a large amount of blood. The CT scan we performed didn't show any brain damage or spinal cord injury which is a good thing. We got you into surgery where we had to remove your gallbladder which had ruptured. Your liver was nicked which is what was causing most of the bleeding and you required a blood transfusion. You also sustained a myocardial contusion which is a bruise of the heart muscle. You will feel extreme pain above the ribs, and an increased heart rate, light headedness at times, even nausea, vomiting or shortness of breath. We will keep this closely monitored and a cardiologist will be by to see you now that you're awake.

"Try not to move around too much you have internal stitches and will need to be on bed rest for two weeks ensuring they heal, which means you also have a catheter. The metal shard was removed easily enough but it did cause a fracture where you were impaled. Orthopaedics repaired both the tear and the fracture. I had a plastic surgeon come in to do all the closing of the wounds so that you have as little scarring as possible."

As I try to take in everything and the injuries he listed the one thing that keeps repeating in my head is catheter. Gross, I can't get up to use the bathroom,

"Lu…ke?" My voice coming out like a squeak, oh God what's happened to him, is he as badly injured as myself?

"Who's Luke?"

I swallow my saliva down before speaking again.

"My…bod…body…guard."

"Oh, right, he's fine and standing outside your door."

I let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness.

"Are you in any pain at the moment?"

I take stock of my entire body, my head is a little painful, my shoulder sore but not too bad, however the worst is what I assume to be the internal stiches, it's a pulling pain which I want to stop.

"Yes."

He brings up and flashes a light in my eyes almost blinding me, I get really annoyed at him, he could have at least warned me he was going to do that.

"Eyes look good," He states.

I blink trying to get my vision back.

"Now, there may be some slight complications following your initial surgery, we won't know for certain until we see how your body is healing and taking to it all. You may need further surgery, at this stage I anticipate that you'll be here for at least the next two weeks to heal if not longer. Even so you're looking at a recovery time of easy three to four months."

No way! I did not hear him correctly. I can't be away from the office for that long.

"That's not going to work for me. I have a company to run, I will lose too many deals, I can't stay for a long period of time away from the office. People are depending on me. You need to do something to let me go home sooner. I'll just recover at home." It hurt to say all that.

My brain starts working overtime on everything that needs to be done.

Okay, I understand I'm injured and in pain from a major accident and can hardly move my head or body but in a few days I'll be a bit better and I can always have a nurse come stay with me if that's what it takes, I can work from my bed, all I'll need is my laptop and phone.

I can't quite describe the look he gives me, like I'm the most stupid person he has every come across.

"That's just too bad." He growls at me and stomps away and towards the door. "A nurse will give you something for the pain."

 _Asshole!_

Five seconds later Luke comes in through the door my so called doctor just left out of stopping about three feet away from me.

"Hey boss." He smiles, the fear and worry evident in his eyes "You look like shit."

He looks exhausted.

With effort I turn my head to the right to see him a bit better.

"Why don't you?"

"Airbags?" He shrugs touching the bruise on his forehead.

"Water please." I beg with my eyes. I need to drink something to get rid of this irritating dryness.

"Sure thing."

He leaves and comes back soon after with a water bottle and straw.

"The nurse said just a few small sips."

He helps me slightly lift my head guiding the straw to my lips, I take three sips and he gently lays me back down.

"I hear you're going to be okay."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me? What's been happening?"

I've known Luke Sawyer for the past five years. He takes his job seriously when it comes to protecting me but we have also created a close friendship, he has become an annoying older brother to me and I could never trust another person the way I do him.

He pulls a chair from across the room sitting beside me.

"Well the media are going nuts as you can imagine but we managed to destroy all photos of the accident so none were printed. There are all sorts of crazy stories being speculated but no one has said a thing confirming or denying either way. One of the passengers in the vehicle we crashed with died at the scene. Oh, and that shot of you shoving a naked Cameron is still quite the hot topic."

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe not wanting to recall that moment. I still want to hurt him.

"I'll need to speak to Kate."

"Uh…no you're not." He tells me.

I try to give him my best don't mess with me face but he's not buying it.

"You had major surgery and have a long road of recovery, Kate can handle it for a few weeks. You know she won't let you down."

As true as that may be, the company is my whole life, my baby, the reason I get up every single day.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I tried to get us away from them and you ended up getting hurt." His voice so low I hardly heard him.

"Don't apologize. It was an accident and it could have been worse right."

He clears his throat not wanting to think of what the consequences would have been.

"Your dad is around here somewhere and will be back shortly."

No sooner has he spoken the words there's knocking at the door.

"Knock, knock."

"Speak of the devil, I'll be right outside."

Raymond Steele, tough but caring and the most amazing and supportive father I could have ever asked for.

"Daddy." I cry out when I lay eyes on him.

"Hey honeybee." He calls me affectionately by my childhood nickname. "Hush now, don't you cry. Everything will be just fine." He kisses me on the forehead as he has done countless times and takes the chair Luke vacated.

"How are you?" I ask him. He doesn't look to have slept much either.

"Me? Well you scared about ten years off my life but better now to see you awake. I've been staying at your place, Gail and Tommy went back home as he had school but they'll be back on the weekend."

"How is Tommy? Has he been upset by all this?"

"He's great. He had no doubt from the start when we got the call that you were going to be okay, he wouldn't even contemplate a different outcome, he's as stubborn as you. What happened, Annie?"

I slowly tell him about catching Cameron with another woman, our confrontation and the photographers chasing Luke and I in the car which caused the accident.

"I was so scared."

"Don't get yourself worked up over it, they're parasites and the little shit is not worth it, you need to keep calm and move as little as possible, we don't want to risk your stitches coming loose and having to have further surgery."

"So I've been told."

"Anastasia, they requested your previous medical records but I have yet to hand them over. Not before getting your okay. They noticed your previous scarring during surgery and wanted all the information they could obtain in case of complications."

"Oh, I see…" It won't tell them much but the procedure I had to have as a teenager. "Let's hold off until they ask for them again. It's not something we want tens of pairs of eyes reading."

"Okay." That's my father, a man of few words.

He switches on the television on the wall in the room putting on the football game and settles in to watch it as he holds my hand at the same time knowing I need that connection to not start overthinking and freaking out. I'm staring off into space when a nurse comes in to place something in my IV which she advises is for the pain, it makes me drowsy, making me want to sleep, sleep is good.

XXXXX

I hate this place. It's been a week and the walls are closing in on me. I have nothing to do but lay here and watch mindless TV, at least I can sit up slightly now and not have to lay completely flat on my back. I'm sick of the food, all they allow me to have is freaking soup or yogurt. I would kill for some coffee or chocolate.

Gail and Tommy drove down on Friday and spent most of the day here with me yesterday which was wonderful and entertaining, I was sad to see them go in the afternoon but they'll be back again tomorrow. Only my immediate family have been allowed to see me so far but I managed to sneak a phone call to Kate using Gail's phone. She put my mind at ease for the time being. Luke is camped out either in the corner of my room or on a chair outside the door, only leaving me a few hours a day to go sleep when one of the other guys come to replace him. Each time Dr Grey sees or passes him you sense the tension radiating off the two of them, I have no idea what his problem is but Luke is not going anywhere which I'm sure he's made clear.

The good doctor is currently here checking my blood pressure and stitches.

"I suppose I need to thank you, for saving my life."

"Just doing my job." He replies.

He lowers my top back down after inspecting the stitches on my stomach.

"They seem to be healing nicely, no sign of infection."

He makes eye contact with me and smiles, the type of smile that makes his face appear younger and his eyes light up, more human. I can't deny that he is a good looking man but when he smiles it completely changes his whole persona.

"You should smile more." _Where the hell did that come from, Ana?_

"Should I?" He chuckles.

"It will probably make you less hated around here." I smile sarcastically.

"We came close to losing you on that operating table you know. I couldn't have that, especially now that you want me to smile at you more." He says before leaving the room.

I groan at his retreating back, great, his big ego probably thinks I was trying to flirt with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

"Boss Reynolds is standing guard. I will be back at noon. Yesterday Grey mentioned that they were going to transition you to a soft diet so I will bring you some of your favorite snacks.  
Your dad also called and he will be back this afternoon. Do you need anything?" My CPO is standing at the end of my bed looking exhausted.

"Luke, unless you plan to sneak in a phone or break me out of here I don't need anything." I know I am acting like a petulant child but I haven't gone this long without a phone since I was twelve. I've become so used to having it on me at all times I feel like a part of me is missing.

"Boss I would love to but you need to rest. I'm so sorry you are in…" Before he can finish his sentence I cut him off.

"Luke before you try to finish that sentence, stop it! This wasn't your fault. I don't know how many times I need to tell you to stop apologizing. If anyone is to blame it is the paparazzi and maybe Cameron. Go take your break, apparently I'm not going anywhere for a while." I huff.

Being in the hospital gets monotonous. The nurses and doctors are nice enough but it is the same thing every day. Between meds, tests, talking to Luke and Dad and watching the insipid television, nothing is happening. I would love to go home or have a little change to this boring routine.

I am used to controlling every aspect of my life. I am the queen of my boardroom. I command every meeting and demand respect from my employees. Here I can't even use the bathroom without help. I should be grateful that the catheter has been removed but the thought makes me cringe.

Out of the blue shouting can be heard from beyond my door.

"I need to see her. You can't keep me out of her room."

I recognize the voice and groan. Honestly I would be fine if I never heard or saw her again.

A knock on the door and Reynolds pops his head in. The exasperated expression on his face would be laughable if it wasn't for the person who put it there.

"Boss I am just making sure you haven't made any changes to the proscribed list? She is causing a scene and claiming that you called her. What would you like me to do?"

"Search her, have her sign another NDA, take her phone and come in with her once that is completed." This is not what I meant by wanting to break up the monotony.

A few minutes later my door re-opens and in she walks in her high heels, designer dress and face covered in make-up.

"Anastasia my darling little girl." That term of endearment makes me want to vomit. I don't know how she can say it with a straight face. "Anastasia please speak to your help. They are treating me like a criminal. Was all that really necessary? He patted me down like some felon. Have them get me a drink darling." She speaks about my team like they are not in the room.

"Hello, Carla. First off they are not servants. If you would show my men some respect you might get some. Secondly, if you want a drink go get it yourself. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why are you calling me Carla? I am your mother."

"Carla giving birth to someone does not make you a mother. Genetics is not what connects people. You have never cared about what happened to me." I am trying to stay calm but she interrupts me.

"I have always loved you. I don't know what I need to do to show you. Can't you let go of your grudge? You are being unreasonable." She has the nerve to sound upset.

"Are you serious? You have never protected me. Your husbands have always been more important. What they could do for you and your social standing. If it wasn't for my net worth you wouldn't care at all. Were you afraid I wouldn't make it and your bank would run dry? Came here to see for yourself I'm still kicking."

"Ana, don't be ridiculous. I care for you."

"Cut the crap. How much money do you need? What will it cost to get you to leave me alone? I have grown tired of your games."

The woman who calls herself my mother, who I practically have zero relationship with only shows up when she needs something from me. I learned to live without her a long time ago.

"I don't need that much. I found the best opportunity. I can get in on the ground floor. My investment is guaranteed to triple in a year. I just need two hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you crazy? I am not your personal bank."

"Anastasia you make that in a few hours. I don't see the problem?"

I am in utter disbelief.

"My bank account's balance has nothing to do with this. Do you know how many underprivileged kids that money could help? How many children could be sent to school? I have a foundation that helps single parents, immigrants, the homeless and so many people around the world."

"Why do you care about immigrants, single moms and the rest of the vermin. I am your mother. Don't you care about me? I have protected you and your secrets."

"I started my company from nothing. Dad, Kate and Gail have been by my side for every turn. You haven't cared for me. If anything you were an egg donor. Any secrets I have are because of your betrayal. I will have my accountant deposit fifty thousand dollars and not a penny more. You will remember that non-disclosure agreement that you signed does not expire. If any information about me is released to the paparazzi you will be the first person we will question."

"Anastasia you won't regret it. I will show you how lucrative this investment is."

Without another word she is out the door with Reynolds on her tail. It is always about money with Carla.

I feel a migraine coming on but that is par for the course when it comes to her. After turning off the lights I lay down and rub my temples willing the throbbing to go. I am not sure how much time passes but the lights are flipped back on.

"Wow you look like shit."

Although my head is pounding my eyes pop open at the sound of his voice.

Seriously?

I push myself up into a sitting position. He is last person I want to see.

"What are you doing here, Cameron? How did you even get in?" Just looking at his face makes me want to hurt him.

"I needed to see you. It wasn't difficult, a few autographs and a few selfies can get you whatever you want. Plus I brought you some flowers." Cameron is standing there with a smug look as he places the flowers, which look like they were bought from a supermarket, on the rolling food cart.

"Cameron get out of here. I don't to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want nor need your flowers. You already got what you wanted when you decided to jump into bed with your costar. There is nothing else to say."

"We need to get back together." He says shocking me momentarily.

Is he serious?

"Are you high?" I laugh at him.

"Why would you say that?" He has the gall to be offended.

"Why would I say that? I don't know, maybe the fact that you cheated on me with your skanky costar. Why would I want to get back together with you? I have no intention of ever doing that. You had your one and only chance. Get out of my room." I have started to yell and I know that is not a good idea. My head is pounding and my security needs to return. Where the hell did they go?

"Come on, Ana, the paparazzi and my fans love this kind of stuff. We tell them when you stormed out of my building it was because of a threesome gone bad. I can mention that you were jealous or something. We are the "it couple", we can't leave our public hanging. It worked for Brad and Angie. My career will get even better. My agent says that the right scandal can be a goldmine. Just take me back for a few weeks, three months tops."

I am completely at a loss for words. When I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore. Does he really believe that I would go along with his hair brained idea?

"You're speechless. How much do you love the idea?"

"Ummm… I think you are the stupidest person I have ever met and I have met a lot of idiots. Do you think that I would let my company suffer for you? I don't need you. I did nothing wrong and I sure as hell don't want you on my arm. You need me and it's not happening."

"Stop being such a fucking bitch! Give it a try. You can fuck whoever you want."

"We. Will. Never. Get. Back. Together!" I punctuate each word. I know I am yelling but I can't believe him.

I press the nurse call button hoping to be saved from Cameron's delusions.

"You are such a cold fish. Why do you think I had to jump into other beds?"

"Beds? As in plural? How many woman have you been with? Actually it doesn't matter. It just solidifies my decision to never give you a second chance. Good thing I am in a hospital. I can get tested to make sure you haven't passed anything to me." I can feel my skin crawl just by the thought.

"I doubt it, I can count on my hands how many times we have been together. Everyone was right, you are a heartless bitch that cares more about money and your company."

Before I can comment a fist connects with Cameron's face and then he is pushed up against the wall of my room.

"Get out of my hospital. If I see you on the premises again I will have you arrested." Dr. Grey is snarling in Cameron's face. I can see every vein in his forehead and neck. He throws Cameron out into the hall. I mean he didn't just push him; Cameron's feet were off the ground.

"Where the hell is your security?" I know he is asking me but since he is standing by the door looking out into the corridor I don't answer. He pulls a phone out of his scrub's pocket. "Mom, I am in Anastasia Steele's room. She just had an unwanted guest. ….Her call light was on and no one was at the nurses' station. Send security and get the head of the nursing department…. I understand but you can't expect me to treat your VIP patients without the help… her security is extra where is ours?...I need to check her out…. I'll stay and wait."

Listening to one side of a conversation when it is about me is so strange. Once off the phone Dr. Grey turns around and he looks enraged. His voice has become short and curt. His face is full of rage. Every vein on his arms is bulging and through his scrubs his biceps and pecs are flexed. If I didn't know better I would think he had been in a boxing match. He did punch Cameron but that was hardly a fight. I wonder what has him so worked up? A bad memory perhaps?  
I know his stance and demeanor are not aimed at me but it reminds me of a time I have tried to forget.

"Ms. Steele are you alright?" Instantly his body has relaxed and voice has softened. Whatever was causing him to be upset has passed or he is just very good at concealing it.

"Uh… I guess. He didn't touch me he just started to get angry and yell."

"Either way I need to check you out. Please lay back down."

He walks to the door and closes it. Once he has put on gloves he is back at my side and helps he lay back down. After shining a light in my eyes, checking my blood pressure, checking my extremities and listening to my heart he lifts up my gown.

"Your leg appears to be fine. Your blood pressure is a little high and so is your heart rate. You have torn a few stitches though. I will need to clean and dress them. I'll give you a local anesthetic so you won't need to go back to the OR. I do need to order some tests and the cardiologist is on her way. Are you experiencing any problems?"

This is the nicest and most gentle he has been with me, or maybe I just haven't given him a chance.

"I just have a headache and I am a little nauseous. I was laying down with the lights off when Cameron appeared. He was being awful. How did he get in here? He got upset because I wouldn't get back together with him. Really? Why would I want to do that? Why do some people have to be so mean and hurtful?"

Don't go there!

"Is it that horrible to date someone who has a career and puts that first? Why wouldn't I? I started my company from nothing. People always doubted me. Other than my family, nobody believed in me or my dream. So I don't go out partying, drinking and sleep with everything with a dick. I am still a good person. I don't deserve to be cheated on. I thought he cared for me. Who knows what diseases he has that could have passed on to me? Why can't people be faithful? Why not break up with someone instead of cheating? He wanted to put on a farce of a relationship to help his career. Like I would want the paparazzi anywhere near me after what they did. I wouldn't be in the hospital if it wasn't for them."

I didn't realize that I started to cry, full on ugly cry. Tears are running down my face and I have started to hiccup. Dr. Grey has sat on the bed and is holding my hand. When did that happen?

"Let it out. You don't always need to put on a brave face. You have been through so much. Just your injuries alone would bring most grown men to their knees. Holding it in will not help your healing."

Dr. Grey's voice is strong but kind. He hands me a tissue from the table.

"I will order some extra tests to make sure he hasn't given you anything. It will be alright. You don't want to be with anyone that angers so quickly. If he is willing to treat you like that in a hospital imagine what else he is capable of."

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't just speaking about me?"

"That is a long story. I will tell you another time if we have the time."

His voice has softened even more and he sounds a little distant. Our eyes lock and I can see a hint of sadness and heartbreak. Before I can say anything more there is a hard knock at the door.

"Boss, what happened? Sawyer is on his way back. We had a problem with the paparazzi. They saw Carla and pounced. We have extra men coming as well."

Reynolds is looking at Dr. Grey. He hasn't let go of my hand and is still sitting on the bed. It is obvious that he wants to ask why I am a blubbering mess but he says nothing.

"Do you want me to stay in the room or outside the door?"

"Outside." Is all I can manage to say. He looks between Dr. Grey and myself a few more times before he retreats to once again stand guard. You're staring down the wrong person Reynolds.

"Hospital security will be outside your door as well. I think that you should speak with Dr. Flynn, he is a psychiatrist."

"NO! I'm sorry, I meant no thank you. I've just been a little overwhelmed but thank you."

"Alright but if you continue to feel like this or you change your mind please let me know."

I can hear the pleading in his voice and the look on his face but I will not change my mind on this. We are staring into each other's eyes but neither of us is willing to say anything. He clears his throat then gets up.

He flawlessly stitches up my incision. The few shots of pain medication that he placed directly into my skin hurt otherwise it was a painless procedure.

Other than a few words to explain what he's doing he hasn't said much. I consider saying something but suddenly a wave of nausea hits me like a brick wall. My stomach flips and a distasteful feeling in my throat takes over. Before I can grab anything I vomit spectacularly all over myself and Dr. Grey. Without missing a beat he grabs the pink container with my toiletries, he dumps everything out and places it in front of me to catch the disgusting yellow bile that is projecting out of my body and it refuses to stop.

Several minutes later and I'm still throwing up until being given a few doses of an IV anti-nausea medication which Dr. Grey retrieved from the locked medication cart and I have finally stopped.

I am mortified, something that has not happened to me in a long time. I refuse to make eye contact with the good doctor.

"Ms. Steele, I have performed surgery on you and had my hands on your organs. I can guarantee you that this is not the first time I have been vomited on. It isn't even the first time this month. Please don't be embarrassed. Let's get you cleaned up. Would you like me to help you or a nurse?"

"You, if you don't mind?" The less people who see this the better.

Without another word he removes the blanket that caught a good portion of my stomach's stunning projectile pyrotechnics. He uses a wash cloth and a basin with some warm water and soap to help clean off my arms, neck and chest. He reaches for a clean hospital gown and I ask if I can wear some of my regular clothes from home. After a moment of hesitation he agrees. Hospital gowns leave very little to the imagination and with how cold the hospital is that just makes things much more difficult.

It feels strange watching him go through my bag. I don't have any secrets in there but having someone else go through your personal items seems intimate. He brings over a loose t-shirt, my yoga pants, socks and some panties. I hadn't thought of that. The thin sheet I'm under is giving me a semblance of modesty.

He carefully helps place the panties up my legs. Surprisingly he is looking deep into my eyes instead of what he is doing. Can he sense my embarrassment? I have had boyfriends remove my clothes but dressing me is something… quite different.

I know he is a doctor and I am his patient. He is just taking care of me but for some reason it feels like more. With my fractured leg I can't get my yoga pants on either. Dr. Grey's hands move up my legs while helping me get dressed, although it is an innocent action I get chills and tingling down my spine whenever he makes contact with my skin.

What is that about? What could it be? It is such a different feeling. I don't have time to interpret how I feel because once again a knock on the door interrupts my inner musings.

Reynolds voice comes through the door. "Ms. Steele, you have two doctors here to see you."

"One moment." Dr. Grey turns back to me after answering Reynolds. "Are you alright? I can ask them to give you a few moments."

"No, I am fine." He cocks his head to the side and the look he gives me tells me he doesn't believe me.

"I am your doctor. Just remember anything you say stays between us. If you need to talk please let me know." He says after finishing to help me dress.

I nod and try to regain a measure of my CEO persona. Dr. Grey walks towards the door and lets in Dr. Trevelyan-Grey and another woman with red hair with a mischievous smile followed by Sawyer and two police officers. Apparently it is a party in my room.

Dr. Trevelyan-Grey is the first to speak.

"Ms. Steele I am sorry about the situation today. From now on two officers will be on the floor at all times. The head of your security team has demanded two of his men be stationed outside your door and more will be at the entrance." After a nod from me the officers leave. Before she continues she looks toward her son that is still covered in my vomit.

"Christian what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about doctor, Ms. Steele had a massive headache that caused nausea and extreme pain above the ribs, an increased heart rate, lightheadedness, light sensitivity, nausea and vomiting. I got it under control and I just ordered some tests to see if this is a run of the mill headache or a side effect from the myocardial contusion. Dr. Bailey I sent you a message to see if you wanted to add any other tests. Ms. Steele this is the cardiothoracic surgeon I was telling you about."

She comes around and shakes my hand. Her grasp is firm but her eyes are kind.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Steele. I will do a thorough exam and then discuss what options you have." Dr. Bailey has a deep throaty voice most likely from smoking.

"I look forward to speaking with you, Dr. Bailey. I would love to get back to work as soon as possible. Dr. Grey has me on lockdown for all things work related." She smiles and I can hear Dr. Grey guffaw.

"Christian dear why don't you go change while we speak to Ms. Steele?"

Dr. Grey looks at me and gently asks, "Are you alright?"

I am still dismayed and perplexed by my two uninvited visitors today but I will have to analyze what to do about that later.

"Of course." I don't sound convincing even to my own ears.

"I'll be back soon." Dr. Grey turns towards the door and I watch as he leaves. That is one very nice butt.

As I turn back towards the doctors they are apparently discussing my tests but Sawyer just caught me checking out my doctor's ass. The look he gives tells me that we will be talking about this. I can't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5 MHIYH

**Chapter 5**

 **CPOV**

I've stripped out of my vomit covered scrubs, throwing them in the hamper that's in the corner of the men's change room and step into the shower trying to make sense of what happened.

I don't know what has come over me. I never help dress a patient. I wasn't lying when I said that I have been vomited on more times than I care to remember but usually cleaning the patient up is work for interns or nurses. The feel of her soft skin on my fingertips brought to life a stirring in my pants, thank God my mother and Ros came when they did to prevent me embarrassing myself.

Yes, she is hot. Okay, insanely hot but she is my patient.

"Grey…" My thoughts are interrupted.

"Ros what are you doing in the men's shower?" I continue to soap my body then rinse.

"I was looking for you. Ms. Steele is getting her echo and EKG I thought you would like to be present for the CT scan in an hour."

"She didn't get sent alone did she?"

"No, her security and the hospital's security were surrounding her and Sweet Ethel is performing both tests."

"That's good." I step out grabbing and wrapping the towel around my waist as Ros continues to stand there.

"You really shouldn't be in here." I say again grabbing another towel to dry my hair.

"I don't care about the rod hanging between your legs or anyone else's and it's not like I didn't see you naked when we were at Harvard. What's with you? I have never seen you act like this about a patient. Maybe Lizzie, but we were friends with her before. Shit you like her." Her eyes widen at me.

It isn't a question, it is a statement.

"It all makes sense. I've never seen you be so nice to anyone before. I mean you are an amazing doctor and you are great as the TV doctor on the news programs but this was different.

It seemed like you were communicating with her about something. That is why you stood there in clothes covered with vomit. What the hell are you going to do Grey? She's a patient. I never thought I would see the day. The hospitals resident playboy has it bad."

"Shut the fuck up, Ros. Let's get out of here and keep your mouth shut."

"Drinks tonight. I need to know everything."

She lets out a loud cackle from behind me as she leaves. Ros is one of my best friends and she has never had a problem calling me out. My family moved us down under from the States when I was still a child but I decided to go back to the States to study and get my medical degree. My grandparents still lived there so I had family to visit when I had some time off. Ros and I met our first day there and she's been a pain in my ass ever since. After coming out to visit me on a vacation she fell in love with the country and made the move here permanently too. I'm still trying to decide if that was a good thing right now.

Once I'm dressed in clean scrubs I check on a few patients and my residents before making my way to CT. Technology is a wonderful thing but sometimes it is the bestower of bad news also.

After consulting with my team Ros and I make our way back to Ms. Steele's room. After being cleared by security we are granted access. I admit I thought the security goons were overkill but after today I will deal with the extra inconvenience.

"Hello again, Ms. Steele, how are you feeling after your eventful morning?" I joke.

"I feel some discomfort as I take a breath in and I am starting to feel nauseous again. I let the nurse know when we got back but she hasn't returned yet."

A young blonde woman dressed in a black pants suit comes out of her private bathroom.

"Hi, you must be Dr. Grey. I'm Kate Kavanagh, Vice President of SEH and best friend. I was just catching up with Ana and now I'm leaving." The blonde introduces herself before going to stand by Ana's side again.

"No Kate, don't leave yet." The fear in her voice is evident as she takes hold of her friend's hand.

"Ms. Steele..." Ros starts.

"Please call me Ana, I have a feeling I will be spending a while here with you and Dr. Grey."

"Alright, Ana, the CT scan, the newest echocardiogram to visualize the flow of blood, the EKG to monitor your heart's electrical activity and the lab work has detected the presence of certain enzymes in the blood called creative kinase. These appear when the heart muscle and tissues are damaged and your numbers have elevated since the last test."

"What does that mean?" She looks back and forth between us confused and worried.

"We will need to drain the blood from your heart by placing a chest tube and repairing the blood vessels. This will hopefully relieve enough pressure on your heart. We will carefully monitor you. If the symptoms persist we may need to place a pacemaker to help regulate your heartbeat. Do you have any questions?" Ros explains to her.

"Oh my!" Ms. Kavanagh seems stunned but one look from her boss and she hides it well.

"After surgery what are the possible complications?" Ana questions.

"Hearts are complicated muscles. They don't all respond the same way. Each one must be taken on as its own. What works for one heart may be detrimental to the next. You will need to be closely monitored especially once you have been cleared to go home. Life threatening arrhythmias and cardiac failure are less likely but they are still a possibility."

"Alright, how soon can we get this done?" There is no apprehension in her voice, just determination.

"Ms. Steele… sorry, Ana, we would like to wait until the morning. With how nauseous you have been and the vomiting we don't want you to aspirate. We will start you on continuous IV anti-nausea medication and plan for the procedure to be first thing in the morning. I will assist Dr. Bailey although we don't foresee any complications. If you need anything else or have any questions have them page me." I say to her.

"How long after the procedure can I go home? I have arranged for round the clock nurse care. Anything else that is needed I can arrange for."

"Ana I would like to observe you for at least two days after the procedure. If you do not have any complications then I will release you but I do not feel comfortable releasing you back to work yet." She is determined to get out of here.

"I can work from home with the help of my right hand woman. Thank you doctors."

"Ok great, I will see you first thing in the morning, Ana. See you tonight, Grey." With a wink and that deep throaty voice Ros is gone.

"Ana I have a conference call but I will be here first thing in the morning. Do you want me to call Ray and Gail and fill them in?"

"Yes that would be great. Dad had a meeting this morning and parent teacher conference but he will be here tonight. Thank you."

A hug and a whisper between friends and Ms. Kavanagh also leaves.

"Alone at last." I flash a smile hoping it will bring out her fiery side but this time it was to no avail. "Ana, what's wrong? One minute you seem like the controlling CEO I met at the charity gala and the next you are so quiet. Can I do anything to help you?"

"No, thank you for the concern." Polite as always.

I want to call bullshit but I doubt she would appreciate that. Although it might be funny.

"If we are on first name basis please call me Christian. I will be back in a few hours. The IV meds have been ordered. Try to rest and if you are feeling better try to eat a small meal."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Ana questions as I walk towards the door. Personal? I wonder what she wants to know.

"Sure why not." I could regret this.

"Are you and Dr. Bailey an item?"

That was not what I was expecting. After a quick laugh I smile to answer Ana. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem to have a connection. I have heard that you were a playboy but it seems as though you two have history maybe."

"To be honest I love Ros." Ana scowls and I have to admit that does something to me. "She is like a sister. We met when I was at Harvard for college and Med school. However, even if I was interested in Ros like that, which I am not, she is more likely to be attracted to you." With that Ana blushes once she realizes what I am insinuating.

I exit the room with a plan to try and uplift Ms. Steele's spirit. It is always better to go into surgery with the right mindset and I think I know just what she needs. I send a quick text to my assistant who puts my plan in motion. One more surgery and I should be done for the night and then head off to have drinks with Ros.

 **APOV**

I wake up when one of the nurses starts to gently poke and prod at the dressing on my abdomen. When did she arrive?

"Sorry to wake you, Ms Steele. I'm nurse Cara. While you were sleeping we connected the IV medication. Has it been helping?"

Nurse Cara is a little old lady with her silver hair in a tight bun and bright pink lipstick. Her perfume smells like gladiolas, which is the same as what my grandmother wears. Her kind smile makes the resemblance uncanny.

"I am a still a little nauseous and my ribs are killing me." I hate to admit to being in pain but I need to get back to my company. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey said that the best way to help alleviate the pain is to get ahead of it. Trying to put on a brave face will just make it so I am stuck here longer and I can't have that.

"I will get you some pain medication, an ice pack for your ribs and we can up the dose on the zofran a little. What would you like to eat? We can start with some ginger ale and saltine crackers to see if you can keep that down. If your stomach can handle that we can move to something a little more substantial."

Nurse Cara's eyes are so caring that I doubt many are able to say no. I give a slight nod and she gives a beaming smile.

Once the IV is adjusted and the medication given she rolls over the food tray and places the ginger ale and crackers on it. I also notice a beautifully wrapped rectangular box has been placed on the table. I don't know who it could be from. Ray has not arrived and Kate left before I fell asleep. I look around the room to question nurse Cara but she has already exited the room.

"Reynolds!" I call out.

"Boss you bellowed." Sawyer opens the door thinking he is a comic.

"Hey, Luke, who is this box from?"

"Have you opened it?"

Does he think I am stupid? I know how many threats I get a day. If I didn't I wouldn't need my team.

"Of course not, I am aware of protocol." I state as my eyes reach upwards.

"Open it boss, there is a card inside. It is something good."

Cryptic much?

"So you know what is inside it?"

"Yep!" He says popping the p and retreating from the room.

At least I know it is clear. My men would never let anything hurt me. I gently unwrap the package to discover a black leather case. Inside it is the newest iPad. I had one in the car the day of the accident. I assumed it was destroyed. The card inside is written in a beautiful script:

" **Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise." Victor Hugo**

 **Sometimes a little music can help.**

" **The sun will come up tomorrow"**

 **CG**

Why would Dr. Grey give me this? I know neither of us are lacking for money, it is not that. It just seems like an extravagant gift.

The screensaver is tiled and full of motivational memes and quotes. Books like The Notebook, Gone with the Wind and even that kinky BDSM book that is on the top of the bestsellers charts have all been downloaded. Self-help books about going through breakups as well as a dozen other apps.

The songs that have been downloaded are a mix of breakup songs, girl power, classic love songs, Disney soundtracks, Destiny's Child, Tina Turner, Beyoncé, Frank Sinatra, Britney Spears, *NSYNC, New Kids on the Block, Michael Jackson, The Supremes, classical music, movie soundtracks from Annie, Rocky, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and almost every one of my favorite artists or movies.

I don't know how he has done this. It has only been a few hours since he and Dr. Bailey were in my room discussing my surgery.

This must have taken hours.

I notice I have a private message from none other than the good doctor himself waiting to be read.

 **CG : Sometimes the best way to prepare for a surgery is to go in with happy thoughts. Listen to some music and find your happy place. Doctors orders!**

 **AS: Thank you for my amazing gift. How did you do this? Are you hiding Oompa Loompas in your office?**

 **CG: How did you figure out my secret?**

 **AS: How did you figure out what kind of music I liked?**

 **CG: To be honest I have a sister that is your age. Some of the songs are ones that I use to help her after a breakup. Others are ones I like or ones that I remember friends loved. Also a little bit of guessing. I hope you enjoy it and it helps bring back that beautiful smile that has been hiding away.**

Did he just say that I have a beautiful smile?

What am I saying? He is my doctor. He just wants to ensure a good outcome from tomorrow's procedure.

 **AS: Do all your patients receive such a wonderful gift?**

 **CG: I'm not Steve Jobs so sadly no. Only one other.**

Why does that make me so upset? Am I jealous?

 **CG: Her name was Michelle.**

Yep that's definitely jealously.

 **CG: She had long beautiful blonde hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. Her giggle could make grown men bend to her wishes.**

I don't know what to say. First Carla, then Cameron, now Grey is making me feel inadequate and I am in a room all by myself.

 **CG: Did I mention that she was four years old and newly orphaned. She was in the hospital for three months and five surgeries. Her wishes usually entailed goldfish crackers or someone to play with. Her apps included Dr. Seuss, paw patrol, Disney movies and phonics. Said apps are easy to add if you would like them. ; )**

He did that on purpose. What an ass. Although that was also an incredibly thoughtful gesture.

 **AS: Is she still in the hospital? I would love to help her if I can.**

 **You can never go wrong with Disney movies. Is that why you added the soundtracks?**

 **CG: I have always loved them, I still do on a hard day.**

 **She is still in the hospital. I will have to check with the Chief Of Staff, IE my mom, I don't see a problem but you never know.**

 **AS: What is your favorite song that you added?**

 **CG: Now that would be telling. How are you feeling?**

 **AS: I still have a headache but it has subsided a little. I have been able to keep down a few saltine crackers but they taste disgusting and stale. How do you expect people to heal?**

I have been listening through the various playlists. I have to admit that it has uplifted my spirits. As the Chorus to "It's Raining Men" finishes and transitions to Carrie Underwoods "Before He Cheats."

Nurse Cara enters with a tray of food from Cafe Claudine. A bowl of pumpkin soup and a mango smoothie. I don't need to ask from whom. I think I might have really misjudged the good doctor.

 **AS: Thank you once again.**

 **CG: You are very much welcome. I am going into surgery now.**

I put the iPad down letting it play random songs to listen to as I pick up the spoon and start on the soup.

Ray arrives once I finish eating with newspapers showing pap photos of Carla leaving the hospital and an article of how my team maimed and roughed up Cameron. I find his black eye quite comical. What was I ever thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **APOV**

I had my second surgery yesterday. Christian had come in before they wheeled me down to the operating theatre to check on me, he promised that everything will be fine, Ros is the best and not to worry. I was somewhat reassured knowing he would be in there, but still couldn't help the anxiety, I mean it is surgery after all, somebody cutting you open while you're asleep. The possibilities of something going wrong are endless. He held my hand as they wheeled me in, his actual touch burned but the warmth of it was comforting however I wasn't going to analyze it in that moment.

I'm sore and tired but more than ready to go home. I just have to survive one more day in this place hopefully. I'm keeping my fingers and toes crossed that there are no further setbacks.

Kate came by again this morning. She let me know with a shake of the head and an eye roll that one of the papers yesterday had an article with speculation that I had died in the accident and it's being kept a secret to protect my company so she showed me a copy of the press release she authorized. It simply stated that I am in fact alive and these rumors are hurtful to my friends and family. It also told that I am in a serious condition but should make a full recovery with time and asking for privacy.

Apparently Cameron has been making some waves too so the statement further mentioned we are no longer seeing each other and to ignore all he says.

Kate has no time for idiotic news stories and I can also count on her to shut these sorts of things down quickly.

There's a knock on my door and a head pops up around it. I smile at my little brother as he comes on in with Gail trailing in behind him.

Tommy's a good kid, sure he can test the boundaries as much as any little boy at nine years old but he has the biggest and sweetest heart and I've told him several times I hope he never changes, I can't believe how fast he's growing up. He's wearing his usual Barcelona soccer jersey, he is obsessed with the team and the sport, always playing or watching or just carrying a soccer ball around with him.

I recall when he was brought home from the hospital I couldn't stop staring at him and holding him. He was a calm baby, hardly ever wined and not much ever bothered him. My dad at the time worried how I would handle having a crying baby around whilst trying to study but he was never a bother.

"Hey you, come give me a hug."

"I don't want to hurt you." He tells me looking at all the machinery around me.

"You won't."

He comes over gently placing his small arms around my neck hugging me. His hugs are the best in the whole world, one big hug from him just makes everything better.

"I've missed you. I think you're taller than the last time I saw you. How've you been, how's school?"

He makes himself comfortable on my bed swinging his legs back and forth, never sitting still.

"Good, I've got an excursion to the reptile park next week, we've been learning about snakes and lizards in class."

After about fifteen minutes of chatting and catching up Tommy heads off with Luke to grab a milkshake leaving me alone with Gail and my father who came in not long ago.

"How are you Annie, are you in pain, do you need anything?" My father asks before kissing me softly on the head then taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"No, I'm fine, Dr. Grey checked on me a few minutes ago."

I have no idea why but I feel my cheeks blush thinking about the fine doctor, of course it doesn't go unnoticed by Gail who raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing.

"I heard your mother paid you a visit." She mentions instead.

"Ugh, can we please not, the woman could care less she just wanted another hand out."

"Of course she needed more money. Was she afraid at all that you wouldn't survive the accident? She has failed time and again at being a good mother."

Gail never has a mean word to say about anybody except my mother, she is the one and only person who she will let you know she truly hates.

"It's okay, Gail, I have you." The truth is Gail has acted more a mother to me than Carla ever did. I learned to accept that fact a long time ago.

"You need to stop enabling her at some point, Ana." She argues.

I let out a deep sigh. They're not wrong.

"I know but...it's just easier and gives me peace of mind to at least know that if I give her a little of what she's after she'll keep her mouth shut. I've worked too hard and long for things to come out and ruin everything, you know what would be at stake and who would be hurt the most."

"I know darling I just wish she'd end up in a ditch somewhere and never bother you again."

I laugh at Gail's statement then hiss at the pain that runs through my body because of it.

 **CPOV**

I've had a shitty afternoon. I've been the source for the hospital gossips for the past couple of days and I'm fucking fed up. When I walk past they stop whatever it was they were saying and stare at me, as if they aren't aware how obvious they are being. I hear the whispers and roll my eyes. I'm surrounded by idiots who are more interested in what I'm doing than taking care of their patients.

I'm not going to lie, I admit that I've slept with my fair share of the female nurses and doctors I work with but they all knew the score, it was one night of fun and stress relief and then they go on their merry way. What I don't understand is why they are concerning themselves with how much time I'm spending caring for Ms. Steele. She's a patient just like everybody else, okay so she's an important and rich patient but still what is it that has them talking.

I'm seeing to Mr. Shaw who has been giving the nurses a difficult time and not taking his medication. He's an old grumpy man and really both he and I wish he was anywhere but here.

"They're trying to kill me with that shit and I'm not taking it." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Well the way I see it is you can take these pills for the next three days and then leave to go make your family's lives miserable or you can sit there being a stubborn ass and get taken out of here down to the morgue. I don't care either way so what's it to be?" I level a glare at him.

I come out of 's room rubbing my eyes which have begun to sting and stand at the nurse's station to return his chart when Cassandra sidles up to me, standing a little too close, pushing her breasts out towards me. Her perfume makes me gag, seriously did she put half the fucking bottle on herself.

"So when's your next day off, I thought we could have some fun together and let off some steam."

"No thanks."

I step around her

"Come on, Christian, you know how good I can be to you." She purrs and touches my arm.

"I said no." I remove her hand and walk away.

Cassandra is a pretty little blonde and a party girl, sure we've had fun together in the past but I'm not looking to repeat it. I've never given her or anybody else for that matter the impression that I'm interested in anything more and their desperation for my attention is a turn off.

My mind goes to earlier this morning and what I need to do next. My mother called me into her office late last night or early this morning depending on which way you want to look at it.

 _I walk in to find her having a cup of coffee reading over a file. She has a newspaper on her desk open to the gossip and entertainment section. As soon as I step in she gets the mom look on her face._

" _Sit."_

 _I take a chair opposite her dropping my body heavily into it._

" _Take a look." She tells me pointing at the paper._

 _I pull it closer to me and peer down onto the page before me. Fuck! Right there in front of me in the middle of the paper are two photos of Ana and I. I'm sitting on the edge of her bed, we're facing each other smiling._

 _The stupid accompanying lines are of speculation of a new romance while she's been recovering in the hospital. Based on the pictures alone I can understand why they would come to those conclusions._

 _Fuck! These were obviously taken by someone within the hospital. I close the paper pushing it back and look up at my mother._

" _This is not good. We need to show her these photos if she doesn't already know, it's a major invasion of her privacy."_

" _I know." I run my hands through my hair._

" _Is there something going on, Christian, because I will not have this hospital dragged through the mud if you're being inappropriate with a patient, especially one as well known and connected as Anastasia Steele."_

" _Nothing is going on. I'm looking after her as I do all my patients, we've talked a little but that's as far as it goes."_

 _I don't appreciate her having this conversation and having to warn me. I'm not an idiot to put my career in jeopardy. So I may spend a few extra minutes with her than others, I don't see the harm._

" _Listen, Christian, I get it, I know she's a sweet and beautiful woman, just be careful with what you say and do."_

I get out of the chair ready to leave when I am stopped in my tracks.

 _"Christian if you want any kind of relationship with Ms. Steele or any reputable woman you need to stop sleeping with everything in a skirt. Your father and I taught you and Elliot better than this. Responsible men like the two of you should be looking to settle down, not just adding notches on your bed post. Try keeping it in your pants."_

I excused myself and left her office not needing another lecture.

I stomp down the corridor with clenched fingers. I'm angry, angry at the person who took the photo, at the paper who printed it and my mother for calling me into her office like a teenager who has misbehaved and angry on behalf of Ana, I have no clue why I feel so protective over her, she's just another patient.

What possible fallout can we expect from these photos? This is the last thing Ana needs to deal with while she's recovering. As I have entered the hospital on the last few mornings I have heard people's anger at the photographers who are still camped outside, they're blaming them for causing the accident in the first place by their hounding. Ana is well loved by the country, she just exudes natural charm, I suppose I never realized how large of a community figure she is outside her business.

Now five hours later I knock on her door with the offending newspaper in my hand.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

She looks up at me from the iPad with a smile; she appears younger when she smiles. It gives me pleasure to see her using and enjoying the gift I gave her.

"Fine, not too sore and counting down the hours to my freedom." I would laugh but I know she's not joking.

I clear my throat.

"Listen, I'm not sure if you've been made aware yet but there's something I need to show you."

"Has something happened, is it my test result?"

"Nothing like that. Here."

I open up the paper to the relevant page and pass it over to her. I see her eyes enlarge at the shock of seeing the pictures.

"It seems someone in this hospital took a photo of us talking, selling it to the tabloids. I'm really very sorry."

"I don't believe this. Why? Who would do such a thing? Why can't I just be left alone?"

She's spitting mad and her cheeks have reddened from her anger with fire shooting from her eyes. I don't know how it's possible but they have become a burning blue. She's furious but still beautiful looking.

"Give me a phone, now!" She demands.

"LUKE!"

Her security comes in.

"What the hell is this?" She throws the paper to him where he catches it against his chest then looks down at it.

"Shit, I have no idea, this hasn't been picked up by any of our team yet. Fuck!"

"Give me your phone."

She snatches it out of his hands and dials a number, her breathing ragged.

"Bernadette, have you seen the photos of me in the newspaper...what about Kate….okay good...find out who, where, when, I want a name, I want it gone and an apology issued by tomorrow."

I can't help but admire her as I watch her at work, getting that shit shut down and finding the source. Her CEO persona takes over and I understand why so many fear crossing her in business.

"Please call Luke back when you've found something."

She gives him his phone back and he leaves the room less confident than he entered it.

"I'll leave you to it and again we'll do whatever we can to find the person responsible, we take our patient's privacy very seriously."

"Not serious enough it seems."

I say nothing as I walk out the door. She has every right to blame us.

I continue with my rounds until my mother asks me to meet her in Ana's room. I assume they have some news. I'm the last to arrive as she's already there with Sawyer.

"Bernie has called me back and advised that the source of the photographs was from a nurse. Her name is Leila Williams. Turns out one of the photographers camped outside pulled her aside and offered her a few thousand dollars for a picture of Ms. Steele, Dr. Grey being in it was just a bonus." Sawyer tells us all.

I hang my head and breathe in and out. _Shit!_

"Who is this Leila?" Ana asks.

"She's a trainee nurse and has only been on staff here for a few months." My mother explains.

"I want her gone. She is not fit to be a nurse and it is a breach of confidentiality."

"I promise you she will be fired within the next half an hour. We will insure that she doesn't have any other pictures if you. She will be disciplined and her teachers will also be advised of her dealings which may very well result in her being kicked out of nursing altogether."

Ana nods her head in agreement with that and my mother leaves, with Sawyer following.

Her gaze turns to me.

"Dr. Grey, before you go, I want to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, I know that it wasn't your fault and you have just as much right to be mad as well, you have every right to your privacy and I'm sure you don't appreciate being in the papers along with me. Tomorrow can't come soon enough, I should still be able to go home right, you're probably sick of me by now."

"Not at all." I say and it's true, for an unexplainable reason I enjoy being around her. "Honestly, it didn't bother me that much, I was more concerned about you and yes tomorrow afternoon still looks good to release you but you need to take it easy, no work, no stress, and round the clock nursing assistance."

I think that's all that will be said when she surprises me with her next question.

"Would there be any other reason why this Leila would be so eager to sell me and you out like that so easily."

"I'm not sure I know what it is you're asking exactly?" _Liar._

"I think you do. Is she a scorned ex?"

"I can't exactly call her an ex when it was one night of sex."

A mask falls over her features.

"I see. You may leave now."

My reputation not doing me any favors as usual.

I guess that's it then, she's leaving the hospital tomorrow. Personally I would like to keep her here longer but that's not what she wants and she's recovering as well as expected.

Closing her door behind me I try to decipher what that look on her face was. I'm probably crazy or reading too much into it but there's something there, there has to be otherwise why would I be so drawn to her. I need to find a way to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CPOV

Closing her door behind me I try to decipher what that look on her face was. I'm probably crazy or reading too much into it but there's something there, there has to be otherwise why would I be so drawn to her. I need to find a way to see her again.

No matter how many times I go over it in my head I can't get over that look. If I knew that would be the last time I saw her I would have stayed in the room and made her stubborn ass talk to me.

It has been three days and she is all I can think of.

I feel like such an idiot. She was a patient, why am I letting it bother me so much. Patients come in, I stitch them up and they go on their merry way.

I don't know what I am feeling but my hundred pound heavy punching bag is on the receiving end of it.

Each punch releases a little bit of the tension. It is like highschool all over again. I hate feeling out of control. I don't know how long I have been working out but I am in the zone, the sweat dripping off me.

I hear, "Christian! Stop!" Just as my glove connects with Elliot's shoulder.

"Shit, El, sorry! When did you get here?"

Elliot is my older brother. He was always the jokester growing up. He is incredibly smart and dreamed about being an architect as a kid. He loved to build things. He could make just about anything with Lego's or blocks.

After everything happened in high school he decided that he would rather be a lawyer and help the victims. Be a good lawyer like dad not like those ambulance chasers you hear about. Dad was so happy when Elliot followed in his footsteps and then joined his law firm. Unlike myself Elliot stayed home and attended Sydney University and then the College of Law to obtain his degree and practicing certificate. I guess I'm lucky in that the human body works the same everywhere in the world allowing me the opportunity to study overseas.

"I got here about ten minutes ago. I thought you were almost done with how you were attacking that bag. I called your name about a dozen times. Whose ass are you kicking and do you need help?"

Elliot has always been there to protect me and make me laugh.

"Thanks, El, and I am kicking my own ass." I mumble.

"You're what?" He asks confused.

"It involves a patient. I was so stupid." I shake my head at him.

"Give me five bucks." He says sticking out his hand.

"What for?"

"Just do it, dickhead."

Using my teeth I pull my right glove off then grab my wallet out of my bag which I dumped in the corner of the room. I pull a twenty out and hand it to him without knowing why.

"Thanks now I am officially on retainer. So what happened? You have malpractice insurance and I will help you get through this."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." I punch him again but this time on purpose and not as hard. "Give me back my money." I yank the note out of his hand and take the other glove off as we walk out of my home gym and into the kitchen. I toss a water bottle to Elliot and drink mine in one pull. "Let me take a shower and change. I will be out in a minute and then we can talk. Do you have time?"

"You know I always have time for family. Now get your ass in the shower, you stink."

While showering I try to decide how much to tell Elliot. He is my best friend, lawyer or not he will always have my back just like I will have his. After a far too short shower I change into a navy Tom Ford Merino Wool V-Neck Sweater and a pair of Saint Laurent jeans in coated black denim. I walk into my kitchen to find Elliot and Mia both raiding my kitchen.

"Hi, Mia, not that I don't love you but what are you doing here? I thought you were on tonight."

"Thanks for making me feel welcomed, I love you too!" She throws an air kiss my way.

"Sorry, bad day, I just wasn't expecting you."

"El called me as I was walking out of the hospital. I just got out of surgery on a premie. It takes less than ten minutes to walk here and I live next door. Walking one door away isn't a big deal."

I live in a restored grand Victorian. It has three levels. A formal room with dual fireplaces, marble kitchen, a private courtyard, kauri floorboards, balconies, private entertainers rooftop, dual master bedrooms and less than a quarter mile from the hospital. Best of all Elliot purchased the restored house on my right and Mia has the home on the left. Each house has been restored and designed in its own way.

"What did you do, Christian?" Thanks El, I was really hoping he would have forgotten.

"Is this about the VIP patient that you were pictured with?" Mia rubs her hands together and pulls up a bar stool like she is about to hear some juicy details.

"What patient, is she hot? How do you already know about this?" Elliot hands everyone a beer and looks upset that he seems to be out of the loop.

"You guys can't tell mom or dad, especially mom."

After they nod in agreement I explain how we met at the gala and everything that transpired over the past two weeks up to when I left Ana's room.

"So what's the problem? You like her, she's single, she doesn't think you are the ass from the gala even if it is sometimes true."

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and toss it at Elliot's head. He grabs it without missing a beat.

"Thanks. I'm starving."

After taking a bite he starts speaking with his mouth full. Moments like this it is hard to believe that we were raised by the same parents. At least he hides his inner pig while at the office.

"Christian it is the truth and you know it. If you are so upset about how things ended when you left her room why don't you go and speak with her? She isn't dead or in a coma right?"

I know he is just making a smart ass comment but the thought alone gives me chills. He has no idea what her security and the hospital's security has had to deal with. Everything that she has gone through over the past few weeks because of the paparazzi, the threats that have come into the hospital, the people sneaking onto the floor trying to get into her room and all the other crazy people. I thought it was all overkill at the beginning but now I know differently.

"Christian, I'm sorry, I didn't know she had passed away." I don't know what expression he sees on my face to come to that conclusion.

"What? She died? I didn't hear that from the gossiprazzi." Mia jumps in.

"No! Anastasia is very much alive. Mia what the hell is the gossiprazzi?"

"The gossiprazzi means a group of people that like to gossip and spread rumors like wildfire. Each department has one. I wouldn't be surprised if they had weekly meetings. Peds lacks drama most of the time other than the occasional doc knockers. They usually talk about what's going on with the other floors. Anyways I don't spread any gossip but I can't deny I love to listen in."

"I guess I don't pay enough attention to the nurses. Do they talk about me?" I am strangely interested.

"Yes, but usually only until the person realizes I am your sister. We can discuss the gossip girls later. What happened to Anastasia Steele? You made it sound like she was dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just lost in my head.

"The truth is Anastasia and I had become close while she was in the hospital. Nothing happened but I could feel the connection. At least that is what I thought. The past few days have been horrible. I had an amazing surgery that didn't even get me excited. I have never really had any feelings for who I fucked. Sorry, Mia but you know it is true. Anyways one of the nurses took a picture of Ana and I in her room. We were just talking but I was sitting on the end of her bed. Her stealthy IT team discovered who it was and the nurse was fired. Anastasia asked why Leila, the nurse, would do that? I should have just admitted that I had been with Leila but honestly I don't really remember it."

"Christian that is horrible." Mia is appalled but if I want to fix this I need to get this out.

"Mia, they helped scratch an itch. I never lead them on. There was no romance, no hearts and flowers, no wining or dining. It was usually at their place or an empty on call room. I can't change what I have done. We need to find a way to get Ana to speak to me."

"I'm still confused bro, why isn't she at the hospital?"

"Elliot, she was discharged the next morning. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"I thought you were her doctor, who signed off on her release?" Mia is as confused as I am.

"I don't know. I have been locked out of her chart."

"Christian, you know as well as I do that only one person can lock you out of a patient's chart and that is the chief of staff. Why haven't you spoken to mom?"

"She already gave me a hard time about the picture. Would you like to tell mom, the chief of staff that you like a patient?"

"No I wouldn't. Let me try something."

Mia pulls out her hospital issued iPad and types in her password.

"Shit, sorry, Christian apparently I am locked out too. You are going to have to get over her or talk to mom."

The last thing I want to do is go tell my mom why Anastasia is upset with me. I need to think of something else.

"Why don't you ask Ros? You said she did the heart procedure. Maybe she still has access."

"Elliot you are a genius. I will text her now."

CG: When does your shift end?

RB: I just got off. On my way to The Shady Pines Saloon. It is a secret bar down Darlinghurst and Oxford St. Hidden behind an alleyway. No sign posted, only a blank white door.

CG: Meet you there.

"Ros is at a secret bar down the street. Have you two heard anything about it?"

"No but I am always working. I would love to have a few drinks. I am off tomorrow. The little humans will be fine without me for one day." Mia states.

"I'm off too. Are you on call Christian?" I confirm that I'm not.

When was the last time we were all off on the same day? Maybe a few drinks will help clear my head and I can also speak with Ros.

"I'm going to change. I will be ready in fifteen minutes." With that Mia rushes out of my house to change.

"You know we should just add internal doors so we can walk into each other's homes. I am going to change too. I will be back in five minutes." Elliot tells me getting up.

I just got dressed so shoes, phone and wallet are all I need and I am ready to go. I'm actually excited to go out. I haven't really spent much time with my siblings with how busy we all are. Living next to each other hasn't helped like we thought it would. We really should plan to do things more often together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elliot startles me when he returns.

"I was just thinking that we should plan to get together more often. Go out to dinner, catch a game, footy is over but basketball season just started, we could go to a Kings match, go hiking and rock climbing like we did as kids with dad."

"You're right, I feel like the only time we see each other is in passing on our way to and from work. At least you see mom and Mia at the hospital."

"I actually don't see Mia much. Once in awhile we have a surgery together but even then it is about the patient. Mom and I will have lunch every now and again but that is usually so she can try and convince me to appear on another TV show. Great PR for the hospital she says." I roll my eyes.

"I see dad at the firm but our conversations are usually about work. We will talk about a match on television or some cases but it is the same for us. You would think working with our parents would mean that we actually see them. Maybe we can invite them on a few of the treks. Mom has always loved The Royal Botanical Gardens. Remember when we went snorkeling to The Great Barrier Reef as kids. I would love to do that again."

"Yeah, that would be so much fun. We should definitely do it. I have always wanted to go whale watching, maybe we do that? Perhaps a wine tasting tour in the Hunter. Maybe we try coordinate a long weekend off in winter and we all take a trip to New Zealand for some skiing, I haven't gone in years."

Mia has returned and is bouncing with enthusiasm.

"I'm game, let's do it. We should plan everything later, for now let's go find out what this secret bar is."

The three of us walk to The Shady Pines Saloon. The place is difficult to find but it is packed. We order drinks and find Ros at her table with a few people I recognize from the hospital. After a few rounds of drinks and light conversation I finally have a moment alone with Ros.

"Ros, I need to ask you a question. I have been trying to get a hold of you for days."

"What's wrong? I had a heart transplant and two other surgeries. You seem stressed." She says as she plays with the straw of her drink.

I guess that explains why I haven't seen her. I should have just checked the OR schedules.

I need answers though.

"What happened with Ms. Steele? I came to check on her and she had been discharged." I am trying to stay calm but I can't help feeling upset. It is not like it is the first time another doctor has discharged one of my patients. Granted usually I am not on at the time. She was bound to be discharged, it's not logical to be upset, but I can't help it.

"Christian what are you going on about? I thought you would be happy."

"Huh, why would I be happy about that?" I am confused.

"Christian, the chief of staff asked to sign off on Ms. Steele's discharge. There was no reason to keep her in the hospital. Plus since I signed off on it I am officially her doctor on record. You are free to ask her out. Don't give me that look. I know you like her. You might be able to fool everyone else but I have seen how you act when you're falling in love."

"I am not in love!" I can't be.

"I'm afraid you doth protest too much!" Ros is laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you, Ros!"

I take a large gulp of my beer.

"Christian, relax. Remember I saw you in love when we were at Harvard. This is so much different. If you can get out of your own way you might find a way to be happy for more than a few minutes in an on call room."

Is that really possible?

"Ms. Steele asked your mom to be released. I was asked to sign off. Nothing malicious about it. Ms. Steele and your mother were talking and laughing when I entered. You might want to talk about it with her. For tonight have a few beers and try to relax."

"Sorry, Ros, you're right. Let me buy you a beer. Maybe you can help me figure out what I need to do." I need to find a way to get Ana to listen to me.

"No problem, I am great with the ladies."

With that Ros starts laughing again. We make our way to the bar and she orders a round of shots. We spend a few hours drinking and talking with Elliot and Mia. Between the drinks, karaoke and playing pool it was a very relaxing night. For once I wasn't concerned about the next woman I could pick up. I even sent a few that offered to buy me a drink over down Elliot and Ros' way. I might not be looking for the next lay but I am not stupid enough to turn away a hottie that is looking for a fun night. Elliot and Ros definitely appreciated it.

XXXXX

Ros and Mia helped me work through my plan. This might not work but last night as the bourbon and beer flowed throughout my veins it seemed like an amazing idea. It is not like I have anything to lose.

I woke up with a slight hangover this morning. It was ten fifty so technically still morning. After a long hot shower I no longer smell like I fell asleep in the street. I have made the necessary calls and everything is set for this evening.

I am meeting my mom for lunch at one. I am hoping that she might have some insight on what transpired before Ms. Steele's discharge. We arrive simultaneously at the Tropicana Caffe. It is one of her favorite places near the hospital.

"Hi mom, how has your day been?" I kiss her cheek in greeting.

"Hello dear, I've had a busy day but I'm doing well. How are you?"

I know I can talk to her about anything but this feels so strange.

"I'm doing alright. I was wondering if you could tell me why Ms. Steele was discharged early."

A small smirk lifts the sides of her smile but she quickly conceals it.

"She was ready to leave and there was no medical reason to keep her. Did we miss something? I didn't see anything in her labs, tests or medical file to justify keeping her longer."

"Mom I don't know what to say. I could lie to you and say that she needed to be observed longer but I won't do that. I think I really like her and before you get upset and spout the rules against patients and doctors being together, nothing has happened. It was just a feeling, a connection. I can't explain it."

The small smirk that she has been hiding has morphed into a full face splitting smile. If I didn't know better I would expect her face to become painted white, wearing a purple suit and she would have the Joker's face and his cackle. What am I missing?

"Do you want to tell me what transpired between you and Ms. Steele that made her want to request being discharged a day early? She was quite adamant."

"She was upset about what happened with Leila. Not that I blame her. She has the right to her privacy."

"Is that all?" The look she gives me is the same one I got as a child when I did something wrong and she already knew about it. Oh fuck!

"So last year I had a very, very short fling with Ms. Williams. It was actually before she started at the hospital and it was only three times, I mean three dates. We met at the bar down the street. I was forthcoming that I had no desire to start a relationship. Nothing happened after she started."

The look I am getting has morphed into the that's bullshit look.

"Mom I don't claim to be an angel. Once she started nothing happened. All I knew was that she was a nurse. Come on, I feel like I am going to confession here. What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know if you realize this but Anastasia and I are actually very good friends. We have worked on many projects. Before she started to date Cameron I had hoped to introduce the two of you."

"Really?" I had no idea.

"Don't get your hopes up son. I didn't do it because I have known about your trysts with much of the female staff. I also know that not a single lady has complained to Human Resources.

I was hoping that you would grow up. I could be wrong but I believe you have spent more time with Ms. Steele than any other patient. I could see you were getting closer to her. She mentioned the iPad you gave her. However she wasn't going to go from one philanderer to another. I didn't think you wanted your mom or the chief of staff in your love life so I told her to give it time and be patient."

Well shit. What do I say? I have never cheated but that is easy when you have only had one real relationship.

"I could never cheat!" I declare.

"Christian I know that but that isn't really my place. If I was you I would try talking to her."

"How am I supposed to do that when she has been discharged?"

"Well it so happens that I spoke to Anastasia this morning. Her incision has been bothering her. I am pretty confident that she just requires silver sulfadiazine and possibly a round of antibiotics. I told her I would come over this evening and check on it and we were going to talk over dinner. She didn't want to deal with the paparazzi so soon, not that I blame her. Unfortunately I have a last minute meeting that I can't get out of. I need you to go in my stead."

"Oh!"

"Try using a few more words when you speak with Anastasia. Make sure you are honest. This is her address."

She hands me a piece of paper with an address and some codes. She had this in her pocket this entire time.

"How did you know?"

"Christian I'm your mother. You would be surprised how much I know. I have to go."

I rise out of my seat to give mom a hug.

"Thank you mom."

"No problem dear boy. Oh yeah, I told her I was going to bring dinner. It might be nice if you made one of your grandmother's recipes that everyone raves about. You don't want to blow your one shot."

With that my mom walks back to the hospital and I realize that she just played me. She knew what I wanted all along. The entire lunch is making more sense.

Shit I need to get to the grocery store. Mom's right, I can't blow this.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

Leaving from the café I rush back home, grab my medical bag and get into my Audi R8 then make the short trip to the supermarket. I wander the aisles of Coles with an empty shopping trolley trying to decide what to cook tonight in order to impress but nothing that will take too long either. You can never go wrong with pasta so I grab all the necessary ingredients together with some ice cream for dessert.

I also pick up some flowers on my way out, pay for the groceries and begin making my way to where Anastasia lives.

I enter her address into my GPS. It will take me no more than twenty minutes to drive to her place in Vaucluse. Looking at my watch I note that by the time I get there it will be late afternoon so I will be able to take my time checking her injuries out and then making the meal for an early dinner. I can only hope she'll be hungry and not kick me out.

I love my car, yes I make excellent money and have invested it well over the years but my car is one of my prized possessions. It's sleek and sporty. Driving along, I try to think of things we can talk about, this will be the first time I'll be seeing her out of the hospital and not as my patient, I need to keep it light and not say something stupid which will make her shut down on me.

My trusty road guide announces that I have reached my destination as I approach her house. It's certainly impressive. The large, two storey, light gray brick home is found at the end of the street, separated from its neighbours.

I pull up to the front black iron gates and press the intercom button.

"Can I help you?" A voice comes out through the speaker which sounds similarly to her bodyguard.

"Dr Christian Grey to see Miss Steele."

"Were you expected?" I roll my eyes at the question.

"No, but my mother was and she is unable to make it so she sent me to check on Miss Steele instead."

"One moment please."

A whole minute later I'm getting impatient with the wait when I hear a whizzing sound and the gates open, I drive inside and park in the driveway. I step out to find her CPO Sawyer waiting for me. I open the boot of the car, take out my medical and shopping bags then walk over to where he is waiting for me.

"Dr Grey."

"Sawyer." We nod at each other. He still rubs me the wrong way, even though he is only doing his job and protecting Anastasia.

He eyes the bags I'm carrying and turns around.

"Follow me."

I follow his footsteps inside through the front door and look around quickly. The place is bright and airy in varying shades of white, cream and blues. Through the large windows I spot a pool in the backyard and beautiful view of the harbour and bridge. It must be amazing to look at during the night with all the lights on.

I walk further inside to find Ana laid out on the couch, holding and reading some papers with a pink polka dot throw over her legs. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she's wearing purple sweats, she looks so young sitting there like that. The coffee table is littered with papers, files and her laptop. So much for taking it easy.

She looks up upon hearing our footsteps with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" She says looking behind me to Sawyer who tells her he'll be back in a few minutes.

"Mom couldn't make it. Where's your nurse?" I ask louder than intended. Why is she on her own?

"Did you come here to yell at me?" She replies with a raised brow.

"Well...no." I admit.

"She's having a break and will be back later this evening."

"You're meant to make sure there's someone on hand 24 hours a day just in case. What if something happens and you end up back in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh, I'm fine. You're worse than my father."

I don't want to argue with her, not when my agenda for tonight is to get her to talk to me and see if she feels anything for me at all.

"Anyway, my mother told me you had some complaints so I would like to check those out if that's okay?"

After a moment her shoulders sag and agrees to let me have a look at her.

I place my bags on the ground by the sofa and pass her the bunch of flowers I'm still holding in my hand.

"These are for you, I just thought they might cheer you up." She stares at the yellow gerberas surprised.

"Oh, thank you."

She takes them, inhales their scent before putting them down on the coffee table on top of her papers.

"Okay." I clear my throat. "Do you want to do this here or would you prefer a bedroom?"

"Here is fine."

I gently help her pull her body down to lay flat on the couch, her eyes close in a grimace as she moves.

"Are you in pain?"

"Just a little when I move."

I take a good look at her face, her skin colour seems okay, she doesn't appear too tired so it means she's been able to sleep enough.

I grab gloves out of my bag putting them on and lift up her shirt. The old scars on her stomach make me realise that we were never given her old medical records. I won't mention it now and check into it tomorrow, perhaps they're lying around somewhere at the hospital and never made it to me personally.

The incision is looking a little raw and red, I want to stop any infection occurring.

"How have you been feeling, truthfully?"

She exhales as she studies my face probably wondering how much she can sugar coat her recovery.

"Fine for the most part, a little sore, tired sometimes and it itches where the stitches are."

"How about mobility, how are you getting around?"

"Walking is okay, I just need to take it slow but otherwise no major problems."

I push down on her skin around her injuries.

"It looks good, the itchiness is your skin healing however there are a couple little areas that concern me. I'm going to write you a script for an antibiotic cream to be applied twice a day but all in all everything is looking perfect, the way it should be."

I pull her clothes back down and help her sit back up.

"I hope you're hungry because I'm making you dinner." I announce taking off my gloves.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom told me she was going to bring dinner over with her, instead you have me as your own personal chef this evening."

"You cook?" She gives me a look of disbelief.

"Don't sound so shocked. I am capable of feeding myself and do you really think I would have this body eating junk all the time."

Not what I meant to say but it got a reaction if the blush on her cheeks and the way she's staring at my chest is anything to go by. Good to know I affect her somewhat.

"I just figured you for a quick and easy meal type of guy, but seriously you don't have to do this, I don't want to keep you from whatever plans you had this evening."

"No plans, and you're not getting rid of me that easily."

I pick up the plastic bags with the groceries and make my way to her kitchen. It's an all-white kitchen with a marble bench top and yellow stools to add a splash of colour.

I can still somewhat see her and the lounge from my spot behind the counter, her face still has the shock of me cooking on it.

I chuckle as I begin to search for pots and pans to prepare our meal.

"Are you going to poison me?" She yells.

"Depends how nice you are to me." I chuckle back.

APOV

I cannot believe Dr Christian Grey is seated at my dining table with a meal he cooked for me himself.

What alternate universe am I living in?

"Do all your patients get this type of after care?" I ask him.

"Not at all, just you."

I've been back home for a couple of days, back in my own comfortable bed and within reach of my phone. My father was here yesterday practically glued to me and I've organised for a nursing assistant to be here during the day and then for only few hours in the evening plus my housekeeper who comes five times a week is usually around somewhere too. There have been too many people hovering around me so I sent them all away for a couple of hours, I just wanted some peace and quiet and of course that's when he shows up.

I've been trying to work a little here and there to catch up but the ass was right about taking it easy, I tire very quickly sometimes, Kate has done an amazing job while I've been bed ridden however I can't help being a control freak when it comes to my company.

While speaking to Grace earlier today she made no mention of not being able to come by as planned. I should be grateful she sent Christian to check on me but some warning would have been nice plus I haven't had the urge to stab him with my knife yet.

I watched him in my kitchen, the way he moved, he seemed so at ease chopping and stirring. I'd be lying to myself if I say I hadn't thought about him since coming home, but he's too much of a playboy and I really have no idea what this meal is about, he could have checked on me like Grace asked then left.

Although I have to admit that the food was delicious and I told him so. The man is a talented doctor and chef. Wonder what else he's good at? Jeez Ana, seriously?

"Tell me about med school, you studied at Harvard correct?" I ask him after taking a sip of water to make conversation.

"I did. My parents moved us here when we were younger but I went back to the States to study. It was something I wanted for myself. I needed to prove to myself that I could do it."

He spends a few minutes telling me stories of how he struggled at first, meeting Ros and his love of medicine.

"You didn't want to stay there once you graduated?"

"No, I mean my family is here and I love living here, it's home but I try to go back at least once a year and see my grandparents as they're getting older."

"I can understand that and I know your mother is proud of what you have achieved. Sometimes proving things to yourself is what makes us strive to achieve more, to silence all the naysayers."

"I don't say this about many people but you…you are amazing, you inspire a lot of others through your hard work and charity efforts, including me, you must be so proud, I mean look at what you have achieved. Tell me about how you got started."

I can't say why but the fact that he thinks so highly of me is pleasing where generally I could care less of anyone's opinion.

I give him the same answer that I've used a thousand times before.

"Originally I wanted to go into publishing, I love books and wanted to become an editor but when I was fifteen I got ill and had to stay in hospital for a few days. While there I read some business magazines that were laying around and I got this idea to start my own company instead. I found everything I read interesting. So, when I finished studying and got my degree my first purchase and acquisition with my father's help was a little failing publishing house and book store and it all began from there."

I can see the questions in his eyes and I hold my breath for what he will ask next but all he says is "Did you enjoy your food?"

We both finished what was on our plates a while ago but continue to sit here talking.

"I did, thank you."

"You're very welcome and I didn't poison you."

I smile and chuckle at him.

"Dessert time."

He leaves the table and returns with two bowels of chocolate, vanilla and honeycomb ice cream placing one in front of me.

"Thank you.'

"I figured I couldn't go wrong with ice cream. Listen, Ana I wanted to apologise and thought dinner would be a start. I feel terrible about the way you left, I wanted to at least be able to say goodbye to you before you were discharged. The truth is I would like to get to know you better and thought having dinner together would be a start.

"Why?" I straight out ask him. What game is he playing? I just knew he had to have an ulterior motive to being here. I'm under no illusion as to the type of man he is and I refuse to play these games with him.

"Well…I like you, and I can't explain it but when I touched your hand I felt something, like this connection, I thought maybe you felt it too and you've been on my mind for the past two days." He stammers. I don't know if I can believe him. Okay yes I may have felt this little spark he's referring to but it doesn't mean anything.

"Look, Christian, you've been nothing but nice to me but somehow I don't see you as the settling down type who gets into all that fairy tale connection crap and I'm done with guys using me, who want nothing more than to add another notch on their post. My work is my life and most men can't deal with coming second to that and not having all my attention. In about a week's time you'll move on to your next conquest, isn't that how it usually works?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear and read." His fist on the table is clenched in anger.

"Really and what should I believe?"

No answer.

"I rest my case."

"Or maybe the right woman hasn't come along yet."

I look away and shake my head. Why is he confusing me like this?

"Anastasia, I'm not asking you for a commitment here, only the chance to know each other better. Can we at least be friends?" He asks sincerely.

I stare at his face, he really is too handsome for his own good with eyes that speak to your soul. For so long I have kept myself guarded, the people who truly know me kept to a close few. Cameron was a bit of fun, my feelings didn't run deep for him and that ended in disaster. I know without a doubt if I let him in he has the power to hurt me. Am I willing to risk it, after ten years of keeping myself closed off? I wasn't lying when I said my work comes first and a priority in my life, and as a doctor he may have a better understanding of that responsibility than some others. I glance over at the flowers he brought me and at the bowls of melting ice cream, he did these things because he wanted to, not for some ulterior motive, or at least I hope so, he want to know me and be my friend. What's the worst that can happen?

"I'd like that." I tell him and receive a smile in reply.

I stifle a yawn that has snuck up on me.

"I don't want to be rude but I'm getting tired."

"Of course, I'll clean up and see myself out."

"That's not necessary, my housekeeper can take care of it".

"No, I wouldn't feel right leaving a mess behind."

Fifteen minutes later my kitchen is spotless once more and we're standing at my front door.

"If you have any questions or issues about anything, please call me or my mother."

"I will and thank you for cooking and the company." Besides any personal feelings or doubts I found it easy to talk to him.

After he's said his goodnight with a warm kiss to my cheek he leaves out my front door and I'm left wondering what on earth happened tonight. He was nothing like the famous cold doctor I've come to expect.

I call Sawyer who helps me upstairs.

"So how was dinner with the good doctor?" He asks.

The stupid ass probably eavesdropped or watched the whole time on my security cameras.

"It was lovely. He left a script for me I need filled."

"Will get on it first thing in the morning. But I think we need to address your little problem."

"What problem?"

"The fact your eyes were glued to his ass every time the guy turned around."

I stop on the step and glare at him. I suddenly have a strong urge to push him down the stairs.

"They were not." I cross my arms.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say, boss." He laughs at me.

"Good night, Luke."

I slowly climb into bed and pull out the newspaper clipping of Christian and myself that was taken in the hospital which I placed in the book I'm reading as a bookmark.

Why on earth did I even keep it? After a few seconds I fold it up and turn off the light and begin running over this entire strange evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

The past two weeks have been so confusing. Spending time with Christian the friend is very different than Dr. Grey. We have decided to be friends. I know he wants more but I need to be able to trust him. As a doctor I have complete confidence in him. As a boyfriend, that will take more time.

We have been texting back and forth. I have had a chance to get to know him. He seems to have this way of getting me to open up. He makes me laugh and I look forward to talking to him.

As a doctor he wants to control everything. He doesn't like to be questioned and wants things done his way. Sawyer has generously pointed out to me that he is essentially the female version of myself.

He really enjoys pointing out that my eyes are constantly glued to the good doctor's ass. He even purchased a box of condoms when he picked up my prescription. I asked him what exactly I needed them for since I lack a penis and his smartass comment was that he was just doing his job and protecting me for when I inevitably jumped the doctor's bones.

He's not completely wrong. I have dreamed of grey eyes, gentle hands and his soft touch. I would love for him to kiss me. I have imagined the feeling of having his rock hard body pressed against mine. I have even thought about what I could do to him. My body might not be healed enough for sex but my mind is so ready.

A knock on my bedroom door pulls me out of my musing. I quickly close the browser on my iPad with the images of Dr. Grey.

"Come in."

"Hey Boss, are you okay? You look a little flushed."

Sawyer walks over to the bed and uses the temporal thermometer to check if I have a fever. I know what has me hot and bothered but it won't show up on there.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine. I will turn down the thermostat. What did you need?" Deflect Ana, deflect.

"Kate had some problems with the paps trying to getting into the building. Apparently they figured out that you are no longer at the hospital. Ryan and Reynolds cleared them out and I have arranged for a larger contingency to patrol. I also assigned Kate a permanent CPO. She isn't happy so you will probably hear about it. I have the car ready for the drive up to Terrigal. Do you have your bag ready so I can load it?"

"I guess two weeks is all the fucking paps will give us. Yes, I have my bag ready but I need to add a few things. I think it would be better if we stayed a few days instead of just for the weekend. Are you okay with that or do you have plans?" I know Sawyer won't let me go with anyone else. He has been attached to my hip since the accident. I know he still blames himself but he did everything in his powers to keep me safe.

"I'm good. I will inform the nurse that she won't be needed for the next few days but if needed she might need to drive up. Shall I call Dr. Grey or do you need to FaceTime him?" He smirks at me.

"Thanks Lukie, I've got it handled. I will be ready to go in ten."

I hear his muffled growl. He hates being called Lukie but if he is going to give me shit about Dr. Grey he will have to deal with it.

A: Can you talk?

C: I have to be in surgery in 30 minutes. Is this a text or call type of talk?

I hesitate for a minute. Why is this so hard? Before I have a chance to decide the FaceTime button pops up onto the screen and his sculpted beautiful face and that hair that looks like he just had sex is front and center.

"Hi gorgeous. How are you feeling this morning?"

His voice is like honey. Ooh honey, that could be fun. Pour it down his chest and lick it off, lick my way down his body savoring every inch. Shit! Think of spreadsheets and political red tape Ana. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Hi", great job Ana. All those degrees and you run a billion dollar company and all you can think of is hi.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just getting out of my head. I'm fine. Nothing has changed since we spoke last night."

"Something's bothering you."

It's not a question. I am able to hide from everyone else but somehow he sees right through me.

"Nothing is wrong. Apparently the paps have discovered that I am no longer at the hospital. I'm going to stay at my dad's for a few days. Since you mentioned that you were going to come over on Monday we will need to postpone dinner." It shouldn't bother me, it isn't a date. It doesn't make sense but I like spending time with him.

I have structured my life so that the only people I need is my family. Kate is family, Sawyer is family, Christian is a man that I detested a few weeks ago but I long to spend time with him.

"How long do you think you're going to stay?"

"At least four days, maybe more depending on what security precautions are needed. Why?"

"A few weeks back Elliot, Mia and I were talking about doing things together more often. We live next to each other but rarely see each other."

"I didn't know you lived next door to each other. I have been over to Mia's place with Grace." How did I not know this? I really need to read his background check.

"My house is in between Elliot's and Mia's, I will give you a tour as soon as you are up to it."

Christian's bedroom, the possibilities. Don't go there Ana. Not yet at least. The twinkle in his eye tells me he is thinking the same thing.

"I would enjoy that. What were your plans with Mia and Elliot?"

"We are borrowing dad's boat. We're going to go whale watching and try get some fishing in, maybe some snorkeling. We could pick you up. You wouldn't be able to get in the water but the boat is beautiful. It would be great for you to get out."

It sounds so tempting. Between the hospital and home I haven't been anywhere.

"As great as that sounds I am going up to spend time with Gail, Tommy and my dad."

"They can come. Tommy would have fun and you need to get some vitamin D. You will have two doctors on board. You will be able to relax and the paps won't have any idea where you are. You need to relax. Stress does not help the healing process. Doctor's orders!"

"I have always loved the water. I will have to run it past security first." I am actually excited about this.

"Have Sawyer call me. I have two surgeries scheduled but then we are going out this afternoon. We can meet you tomorrow and spend a day or two on the water. It is supposed to be a calm day on the water with beautiful weather. The boat has plenty of room. We have it loaded with food and anything else that is needed can be picked up at the marina."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your time with your siblings."

"Ana" he sounds tired. "Please don't worry, it will be fine. You will have fun. Elliot and Mia won't have a problem with it. Plenty of time for sibling bonding on the ocean. Don't forget Tommy will be with us."

As he speaks I notice the dark circles under his eyes. Not only does he sound tired he looks it. He has been so concerned about my healing. Who worries about him?

"I will talk to dad. Thank you for the invite."

"You are very welcome. I might have ulterior motives."

"Oh really, what would that be?" I can't help but smile whenever we talk.

"Getting you into a bathing suit." The timber of his voice does things to me but I can't make it that easy.

"Sorry I don't own a bathing suit. I was planning to bring my burka."

"I'm sure that would look hot on you. I have to get ready for surgery. I will call you later."

"If I'm going to see you tomorrow that isn't necessary." That lie doesn't even sound convincing to my own ears.

"Ana I WILL talk to you later."

His voice is so commanding. Surprisingly I like it.

"Bye!"

Once I am done with FaceTiming Christian I send Kate a quick text.

A: SOS

Luke assists me into the SUV. After clarifying the logistics of the next few days we are on our way.

Kate finally responds. Her unwavering friendship warms my heart while making me laugh at the same time.

K: What's wrong? Is it Cameron again? I can track him down and cut off his balls. Just say the word.

A: It isn't Cameron but I will let you know if that changes. I think I have a crush on my doctor?

K: The hot one that you were pictured with?

K: Go get him. Go Ana.

A: Kate!

K: What? You're both hot and single. What's the problem?

A: I'm his patient.

K: You are at home so that point is moot.

A: He has a reputation of being a player.

K: So do I!

A: I have no desire to be another notch on his belt.

K: So let him be a notch on yours.

A: I don't have a belt.

K: I will get you one. ; )

Is it just physical? Have some fun and he can be your rebound guy. But if it is more give him a chance. Put yourself out there and have some fun.

A: I don't know if I can ever really do that.

K: Ana you like him. He is hot, single and caring. You told me that while you were in the hospital he took special care of you. What are you scared of?

A: I am not scared.

K: Help me out. What is wrong?

Kate and I spend the rest of the next hour texting back and forth. We are outside Terrigal and the comfort that comes with being almost home envelops me.

"Boss are you alright with going on the boat?" Sawyer has always had a way of knowing when I am apprehensive about something. "If you want I can say it is a no because it is a security risk."

"Luke, I appreciate that but unless it really is a security risk I am not going to use that as an excuse. I was told that the boat is big enough that you guys will be have room. Do you have a security concern?"

"No but I can tell you are stressing yourself. Do you have any concerns?"

Well hell.

"I like him." I admit.

Luke tries to hide his smirk but it is obvious. He looks to be trying not to laugh.

"I could've told you that. Your eyes have been glued to his ass since you were in the hospital."

"Luke! I can't believe you."

"Ana he has been coming over fairly regularly. If he isn't at the hospital or asleep, he has been with you, texting you or facetiming you. You would have to be blind to not see it."

"How do you know what he has been up to?"

Luke lifts his eyebrow in the 'are you serious?' Way.

"When did you put someone on him?"

"The day you had surgery." He states. "At first it was because he was the person in charge of your care. It was just a precaution. Your dad and I wanted to make sure he wasn't being paid off and that nobody was going to get to you. We quickly realized that it would need to become permanent for the foreseeable future."

"Wait, did you say we? As in my dad?" I think I might pass out.

"Yep." With the pop of the P I feel queasy.

"Why?" You would think I was five years old and I was getting caught for taking a cookie without asking.

"Ana… breath, calm down. I'm not the only one that has seen how you react to Dr. Grey. You both seem to forget that others are in the room. It isn't one sided. I might not have been happy that he was your doctor after his behavior at the gala but he has changed. It is obvious to anyone around that you both have got it bad. Plus your dad caught you staring at his ass as well."

We were having a moment until he said that last part. I toss my empty water bottle at his head.

Perfect shot. We both start laughing.

"I can't believe you. Remind me to call you out when I see you staring at a girl's ass. What did my dad say? Am I going to get the speech? Why didn't you warn me?"

"Probably, he does love that speech."

"I should fire you." I snap at him.

"I'm technically your dad's employee."

"Screw you Lukey."

He snickers. "You love me."

"You are an ass but yes I love you." I guess this is what it is like to have a big brother. We both burst out laughing just as we arrive home.

As we pull up to the security gate of the property I can't help the feelings. I love being home.

The house is in Terrigal, it is a single level brick home that makes it easier for me to navigate on crutches. The property is immaculate on the inside and out. The views are of the valley and I love sitting outside on the patio. The home consists of 4 bedrooms plus a study, 4 bathrooms and a separate guest house.

Originally it was used for security. Eventually daddy and I purchased the two neighboring houses. One for security and the other as an office and gym. It is the best way to ensure our privacy.

Dad also added an in ground solar heated swimming pool.

The custom kitchen with stone bench tops was designed by Gail. She is always baking something. I will probably gain ten pounds this weekend. Hard wood timber floors & high ceilings throughout make it bright and inviting. The solar panels make it ecologically friendly.

The citrus orchard with lemon, grapefruit and mandarin trees were part of a science project in the sixth grade. The property has grown and changed over the years but it will always be my home. The sights, sounds and smells of the property evoke so many memories. I brush off the few sad memories and focus on the happy.

Dad and Gail come out of the front door and are waiting for us as always.

"Baby girl how are you?" Dad envelops me in a hug the moment Sawyer has assisted me out of the SUV.

"Daddy, I missed you too. I know it has only been a few days since I saw you both but it seems like much longer."

"Momma, I missed you too!" Gail might not be my mother by blood but she has always been there for me. Her hugs and kind heart is exactly what I need. I can't stop the tears, before I know it the flood gates are open. I can't stop the crying, I haven't cried like this since I was in the hospital with Christian. The thought makes me cry even harder.

Sawyer lifts me into his arms before I can hobble into the house and gently places me onto the couch. Once the tears have slowed I look up into Momma's kind green eyes.

We sit in silence for a few minutes as I gather my thoughts. No pressure to talk. I can feel the love radiating through the room.

"Have a glass of wine darling. It is the Jasper Hill Shiraz, the one we got when we went wine tasting in Victoria."

The deep magenta color and the vintage offers up scents of ripe, red fruit aromas complemented by earthy spice and pepper. The aromas that follow through relax me.

"Now that's better. What is bothering you sweet girl?"

"Where did dad and Sawyer go?" Although they both apparently know about my crush on Christian I have no intentions of having this conversation in front of them.

"They are going over security changes as well as a conference call with security at Steele Enterprises. Don't worry they have a few hours of work to complete. Speak your mind. You know I will never judge you. What has you so worked up?"

"I love you, mama!" I whisper through the last of the tears.

"I love you too." I am embraced in a warm hug and I know that I need to start taking.

"I am so confused. I pride myself on being independent. I have you, dad, Tommy, Kate and security but I don't really let people in. I'm not going back there."

"Darling you aren't making sense. We will always support you so who are you talking about?"

"Christian. Dr. Grey, whenever we are together I feel this connection to him. The first time I met him, at the gala, I thought he was a grade A asshole. He was pompous and full of himself. He is known as the hospital's player. He is a world renowned surgeon. I thought he was one of those doctors that get a reputation for being the best with the worst bedside manner."

"He isn't?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him with other patients and the only other patient we have talked about is a little girl that had been in the hospital for months and she has nobody. He takes his personal time and money to help her. He doesn't tell anyone and he isn't self-promoting it on social media.

"He has taken time to cheer me up and has made me dinner at home. He has his own money so he isn't looking for that. He protected me from Cameron and has been by my side every step of the way."

"I don't see the problem, Annie, he sounds amazing."

"That is the problem, he is amazing. After Cameron I think I am a little gun shy. I know Cameron wasn't a great love or anything but it is still a horrible feeling to be cheated on. I don't want to rush into something plus he is my doctor, aren't there rules against that?"

"Have some more wine and calm down a little. Technically he was your doctor but since you are out of the hospital the point is moot. Did he try anything while you were a patient?"

"Of course not!"

"You have no guarantees in life. You need to try and relax. Have some fun. The business world is not going anywhere. What makes you happy?"

"Work is my baby and probably always will be but I really enjoy the conversations I have with Christian."

"That is wonderful. Good communication is always a good start to a relationship. Does he make you happy?"

"Without a doubt. We face timed before Sawyer and I left. He is taking out his dad's boat with his siblings and he asked if we all wanted to go out for the weekend. I am so conflicted."

"Ana, breathe! You need to go with your heart. Stop over analyzing it. The chemistry between the two of you was palpable in the hospital. Would it be so bad if he broke down those walls you have built? With any relationship there is a chance that it won't work out but if you don't put yourself out there you might miss out on your happily ever after."

"You know I'm not a kid anymore? I know not everyone gets a happily ever after."

As a kid I would always talk about getting my happily ever after like all the Disney princesses. Not only did they get the guy but they had beautiful dresses and animals that would clean their room. Who doesn't want that? They had evil step mothers and Carla was that to me. If only I had a poisoned apple for her.

"I believe that people who missed out on true love are the ones that said no to a new opportunity. If they just said yes to something new that might not have happened."

"Okay Mama."

The sincerity in how she speaks makes it obvious that I won't be changing her mind. Would it be so bad to let Christian in? We could take it slow. Maybe Kate is right and he can be my rebound guy but even as I think it, it sounds wrong. Could I do this? Is he the one? I guess I wouldn't have to see him if things didn't work, I have a private physician. I would still see Grace but she knows he is a man whore so I don't think it would factor in. If all else fails I can have some fun. What is the worst thing that could happen? I could lose my friend. In the short time that I have known him he has become important to me.

"Darling girl get out of your head!"

"Mama you know me too well. I will try."

"Let your heart lead you. You have always been a good judge of character."

"Anyway back to this weekend, as I said Christian, his brother and sister are going out on their parent's boat for a few days. They invited us all to come out. I was really apprehensive but he arranged the security concerns with Sawyer and he made the point that he is a doctor and Mia, his sister, is a pediatrician. I would love for you, Daddy and Tommy to join us. What do you think?" I really hope they will come. I would feel like I am running out on my family if I go by myself.

"I'm sure Sawyer has spoken to your father about it. We have a charity dinner on Sunday night. Why don't you take Tommy with you, he would love it. We didn't tell him you were coming today so you could surprise him."

"Thank you, we haven't spent much time together except for being in the hospital. Once I am mobile I will take him to do some things, just the two of us. He mentioned that he wants to walk over Sydney Harbor Bridge and learn to surf. I think it will be a while until I can get cleared for that but maybe by summer. You and Daddy could join us if you like?"

"I think you will have a great time with that and your dad might join in but I will be keeping my feet firmly on terra firma. I will get a tan at the beach and dip my toes but that is all."

"Come on it isn't that high." I laugh remembering that mama doesn't even like to look out the windows of my office.

"Stop teasing me. I will shop in the gift store or read a book in the cafe with a little snack. Speaking of food, why don't you ask Dr. Grey and his siblings over for lunch before you and Tommy go out on the boat?"

"How is that speaking of food? Daddy will try to give the dating my daughter speech and he isn't dating me." Between Sawyer and Daddy I am in trouble.

"At least this way you know it will be a short conversation. If we went on the boat with you it would be nonstop. Besides this way you get it over with."

Mama has a point but I am not looking forward to this.

"You have a point. He had a few surgeries to complete before he headed out onto the water. I will text him and let you know what he says.

The rest of the day was fairly relaxing. Tommy was ecstatic to see me and once I told him about going out onto the water he started to scream. It is the little things that makes him happy.

Dad and Sawyer made sure to mention Christian and how my eyes seem to be on his ass constantly. Hopefully they got it out of their systems so that they don't mention it tomorrow.

Christian and I FaceTimed for a few minutes when he stopped off at his house to pick up his bag and take a quick shower. He had just got out and was in only a towel. To say I am excited to see him in his swim shorts would be an understatement. From what I could see his body is ripped. Michelangelo's David has nothing on him. Cameron who? I don't know how he has the time to work out, from what I see he must spend at least a few hours a day at the gym.

I could imagine slowly licking each drop of water off his chest making my way to those chiseled abs and down to that V. The towel was in my way but the outline of what I saw was more than enough to know that he is not small, he isn't even average, that he is extremely gifted and I can't wait to see it in person.

As I was fantasizing about the many things I could do to Christian's body he caught me staring and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

He was happy that Tommy and I would be joining him tomorrow and he even agreed to have lunch with my parents.

Kate has some papers that need to be signed for the shipping yard we are purchasing in Taiwan so she will be here tomorrow before we leave. This deal should have been a simple merger but the reports that I was dead after the accident had them spooked. It is now an acquisition which requires a little more work. Since she is coming I asked her to purchase a few bathing suits for me. I had to remind her that Tommy was coming so she didn't get anything too slutty and revealing.

Tommy and I watched a few movies in the entertainment room. With enough money you can get the latest movies made available to you. We are watching Despicable Me 3. We already finished Wonder Woman, Transformers and Cars 3. I normally don't watch much TV but days like this I cherish it.

We don't need to worry about the paps while having some quality time. I love my career but I can't say I love the craziness that comes with it. Nobody is following Bill and Melinda Gates around. I get the need for security but the constant intrusions of people wanting to know what I'm wearing or who I am dating is completely ridiculous. Christian, Sawyer and my dad have ensured that I don't have to worry about it tomorrow so I am really looking forward to being out while having a reprieve from the photographers.

CPOV

Today was exhausting. Not only did I have two scheduled surgeries but I also had three emergency surgeries after an MVA. I had been tempted to call this weekend off but after I spoke to Anastasia this morning I can't wait. Mia was in surgery with me working on a child from the motor vehicle accident. Working on children is one of the hardest things to do. I don't know how Mia does it every day. She has the perfect bubbly personality for the field. When I told her about Anastasia joining us she was ecstatic. Nothing brings her down.

I should have spoken to Mia and Elliot before I invited Ana but I could tell her spirits were down. Healing is a process and if you don't have the right mindset it can do a lot of damage. I can't say that seeing her in a bikini doesn't make me excited because that would be a lie but I truly do care for her and I hate to see her sad.

I know the shit with Cameron messed with her head but I think there is more than she is letting on. She refuses to see a psychologist but I am hoping to persuade her to see Flynn. Maybe I can get her to open up to me.

After my FaceTime call where I caught her staring at my crotch I am even more excited for this weekend. I had just yanked one off in the shower thinking of all the things I could do to her beautiful little body but seeing her made him stand right back up at attention.

I arrive at mom and dads in Watson's Bay. They have lived in this house since we moved from Seattle. Not long after Mia was adopted mom got offered the position at the hospital. Dad grew up in Sydney and his parents are still in the same house that he grew up in. We took enough trips between here and the states that I am close with both sets of grandparents.

As kids we have gone fishing, scuba diving and surfing everywhere. If it is a water activity we have probably done it. There is just something about being out on the water. I am really looking forward to this weekend.

Mia and Elliot have prepped and stocked the boat with enough food and drinks for a month instead of just a few days. I guess I shouldn't call it a boat it is more like a yacht. It was a thirtieth wedding anniversary gift from Mia, Elliot, myself and the grandparents. What do you get a couple that already has everything? The only other thing they have said they have wanted was grandchildren. Since the three of us were not doing that we agreed on the super yacht named Le Petite Enfant.

It was designed by Luca Dini and Fréderic Méchiche. It has 5 cabins for up to 10 guests easily accommodated in a full-beam master suite on the main deck, complemented by two VIP cabins and two twin cabins on the lower deck.

The upper deck includes a large jacuzzi and wonderfully private seating. She has a great selection of toys, tender and entertainment on board. Vast under cover sundeck with full-service bar. Semi displacement versatility with up to 3000-mile range or speed up to 21 knots. Many water sports including a blow-up slide that I think Tommy will love. Hell, Elliot and I love it. Seadoo's, karaoke machine, 6 sets of fishing equipment, snorkelling gear and a slide. Once we get on I always wonder why it has been so long since we have taken it out.

Since Mia had a light day and Elliot was free once he finished at court they have agreed to take the helm while I sleep. We didn't have a set plan of where we were going. We should get to Empire Bay Marina which is the closest marina to Anastasia. We still stay on board tonigh then get in some sight-seeing stuff that Mia wants to do in Terrigal before we head to Anastasia's for lunch.

The next day when the security gates to the property open Elliot asks if she has a hot sister so he can have a girl on the trip to keep him company too. I had to let him down and tell him that she only has a brother.

Once the doors to the house open Elliot is speechless.

"Hello, Dr. Grey it is nice to see you outside the hospital."

"It is nice to see you too Miss Kavanagh, please call me Christian."

"Please call me Kate." She gives me a small peck on the kiss and goes in for a hug so she can whisper in my ear, "Ana is so nervous, her blood pressure is a little high but she didn't want us to tell you. I think she will calm down once she sees you."

I'm sure it goes against some girl code but I appreciate that she is looking out for her friend's wellbeing.

"Thank you. I will check on her in a few minutes." I wonder if Miss Kavanagh would like to join us on the water. We have more than enough room and food. Judging by the drool going down Elliot's chin I doubt he would mind.

"Kate!" Mia squeals excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh, Mia. It didn't connect. Christian is your brother. This must be Elliot. It's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Elliot has only nodded his head, he has yet to say a single word. I guess he is in lust after Ana's best friend.

Once Mia and Kate walk into the house Elliot grabs my arm. "I thought you said she doesn't have a sister. How do you and Mia know her? Find a way to invite her out onto the boat. I will owe you big time!"

I don't mention that I was planning on doing it anyway. You can never have enough chips that you can call in. "Check with Mia to make sure it is ok and I will ask her. As it seems like they are friends I doubt she will have a problem with it. I wasn't lying to you. Ana has told me Kate is like a sister since they have been friends since they were four. I had no idea she would be here. You should wipe the drool off your face, it is dripping down your chin."

Once inside Elliot I discover that Kate and Mia have been working on projects for the hospital's children's department. Kate needed Ana to sign some paperwork and Momma Gail, what we have been instructed to call her, insisted that she stay for lunch that is being set up on the covered patio.

I asked Ana to show me into her room so I could check her out before heading out. Most of the bruises have faded but her shoulder is still hurting, her leg is giving her some problems but her incision seems to be healing.

"Crutches are difficult for everyone. Your body has been through a trauma so it is much more difficult. A wheelchair is always an option but you were dead set against it. It was delivered today in case you need it. While on the boat I will carry you if need be."

We are sitting on Ana's bed and I lift her bridal style and spin her twice, I hear her gasp and laugh before sitting her on my lap.

"Ana, it will take time and patience, healing doesn't happen overnight. Physical therapy is supposed to start next week and that will help. I will help in any way you need me."

We are just staring at each other. The air is thick and I know she can feel it. I long to kiss her but I am going to follow my mother's advice and let Ana take the first step. I don't want to rush this. I need to get this conversation back on track but I don't want to let her out of my arms either.

Screw it, technically she isn't my patient at the moment.

"Um… I should have mentioned that I had a headache earlier and a little nose bleed. My blood pressure was on the high side of normal."

"Your blood pressure is a little above normal but hopefully once we can get you to relax it will settle down. We will keep track of it but I need you to tell me as soon as you have any symptoms. It is my mission to get you to enjoy yourself this weekend. It has been proven that laughter is the best medicine. I need you to tell me if it gives you anymore trouble. When possible use the wheelchair. It will help you heal."

"I really hate that thing." she huffs.

"Ana, I know but please don't be childish over it. Nobody likes wheelchairs but it will let your body heal. Plus what do you think will happen if you fall? Especially if you're by yourself or if Tommy walked in on you on the floor?"

"Fine but that was a low blow, Grey."

She is mad but that doesn't bother me. In fact I find it quite sexy how she is biting her lip to stop herself from snapping at me. What I would do to bite that lip too. Shit, I need to change that thought before her dad walks in while I have a hard on. Getting it to calm down while her sexy little body is still on my lap is proving to be very difficult. Come on, change the subject. Thinking of Elliot in his pink polka-dot speedo at the beach after he lost the bet with Mia does the trick. Shit, Elliot.

"So I was thinking that we could invite Kate to come. Elliot is enamored and Kate and Mia are friends, small world. What do you think?"

"Sure, Kate is single and she loves to be out on the water but I already feel like me and my security are taking over your sibling weekend. Plus will there be enough room for everyone?"

"Don't feel like that. They were both excited when I told them you were coming." I caress her cheek and pull her closer to me if possible. "I guess your dad and Sawyer didn't tell you about the surprise?"

"No, what surprise?" Judging by the look I take it that she doesn't like surprises.

"Maybe they should tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Spill it, Grey!" Damn she looks hot when she is mad. If this is her pissed off CEO face I want to see it more often. As she tries to move off my lap I pull her even closer.

"It is not that big of a deal. After I spoke with Sawyer regarding his security concerns he and your father decided that the best bet would be to have a backup plan in case of an emergency. I gave them the information of the company that built my parents boat and they purchased a similar vessel. It is actually a good idea and now you have plenty of room for security."

"How much did this backup plan cost?" She pushes herself off of my lap and stands with the crutches.

"Well I believe it was somewhere around ten million and an upcharge for it to be ready in less than 24 hours but I have been told it is beautiful and that your father has always wanted a boat."

"Seriously? It would have been more cost effective to simply rent a boat for a few days. What a moronic thing to do. I'm not a child. What do they think is going to happen? This isn't Jaws! Sometimes I think they have more money than sense. Why haven't they mentioned this? Did they think I wouldn't notice the matching yacht following us in the open ocean? That I wouldn't recognize my security detail?"

After five minutes of ranting and watching her try to pace on crutches, I decide I need to do something. Sorry Mom! Without a word I stand in front of her and stop her from continuing her trek. I take her face in my hands and in the softest voice possible I whisper.

"Baby" Before she can react I kiss her gently on the lips. I don't try to deepen the kiss but I can feel the electricity between us. "Please, baby, I need you to calm down. Your heart rate has skyrocketed and that is not good. I would rather spend time with you on the water than in a hospital. If the boat makes your father and Sawyer feel better than let it be." I kiss her once more gently on her lips and pull her into a gentle hug so that she is pressed against my chest. I can feel when she finally gives in and relaxes. I doubt this will be the last of the great boat debacle but for now it is put to rest.

A/N- This will be the last update for this year. Chapter 10 will be up in January. Until then enjoy all the holiday FF stories. Happy Holidays Thanks for all the love, don't forget to review 3 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV

We've been out on the water for a couple of hours now. It's a magnificent yacht, the weather is perfect for a day of sailing and I feel like I can breathe again, I was probably starting to develop cabin fever stuck at home. I'm thankful that Christian organised this outing today, I didn't realise how much I needed it, to feel normal, to not be fussed over.

I've found my spot on the most comfortable sun lounge and I'm not moving from here. Kate and Mia have taken turns keeping my company and keeping me supplied with delicious fruit mocktails. When we first arrived on the boat while Christian and Elliot set her out for sail, Mia showed us around and we settled in. I had on a simple green sundress over my red bikini. I thought about leaving it on being very self-conscious at first, not because of my body itself, I work hard to keep in shape but because of the visible scars that are still healing. That was until I realised how ridiculous I was being, I'm surrounded by doctors, a lawyer and Kate, like they're going to care about that. Tommy had taken the seat beside mine, jumping up and down with excitement as we made our way into open water. Christian showed up not long after, insisting on rubbing sunscreen on me so I don't get burnt. He also very delicately applied waterproof bandages on each of my incisions to protect them from the sun and salt water. His hands must have touched every inch of my skin, I know what he was trying to do, no one takes that long to put it on or linger, when he leaned over kissing my shoulder when he was finished telling me I look incredible in red I almost combusted on the spot.

It could be that he is a doctor or just that he grew up in a family of doctors but the incisions and scarring didn't even phase him. It seems as though I was worried for nothing.

We're currently anchored and God dammit the man has been walking around shirtless, in navy swimming shorts and bare feet. Is he torturing me on purpose? How much more can my body take before I attack the poor guy. I can't fault him, he's been so attentive towards me and both Christian and Elliot have been off entertaining Tommy. Earlier he ran up to me soaking wet, splashing me with the water dripping from his hair.

"This is the best day ever, Ana. We saw a pod of dolphins out in the water. There were like ten of them."

"That's amazing, I'm glad you're having fun, just listen to what Christian and Elliot tell you out on the water okay.'

He rolls his eyes at me.

"I am." And with that he was gone again.

How I wish I could dive into the ocean, it looks so inviting and cool. Pretty sure that diving is considered too strenuous of an activity for this point in my healing.

I spot the security boat in the distance which Sawyer is on board of, no doubt with binoculars out glued to his head spying on me. There's been no one else around to disturb us however better safe than sorry these days. I should get up and walk over to the diving plank, pretending to jump in just to give him a heart attack but I'm too comfortable to get up.

Kate who was laying on her stomach sun baking turns her body towards me and chuckles.

"Your eyes have been following the poor man around everywhere. No wonder Luke likes to give you shit about it."

"Can you blame me? His brother's cute." I say to her.

"He is. Poor guy gets all tongue tied when he tries to talk to me though. I won't bite, well not too hard anyway." Kate may come across as intimidating to men but once you get to know her she's not so scary.

"How can they both be so god-damn hot? Isn't their a maximum hotness quotient for one family? Even Mia is gorgeous and they are all so nice." Kate muses as her eyes follow Elliot, at least I'm not the only one smitten.

"You would think we were watching ping-pong with the way our eyes are following them?"

"I'm merely following your lead boss." We both let out a giggle because Kate never calls me boss unless she is being a smart ass.

"Did I tell you that he answered the Skype call in just a towel the other night. The way the towel hung perfectly at his abs where they form that beautiful V. He was still wet from his shower and the droplets were careening down his muscular body. I would have loved to lick them off. Just the thought of it." It gives me chills and makes parts of my body come alive that I never thought would happen.

"Yes, you have mentioned it a time or two. The way you look at him and they way his eyes are constantly following you. The unresolved sexual tension is palpable, a blind man could see it. I felt like I was reading one of those dirty novels with the hot guys on the cover while I listened to you speak. If it wasn't for Tommy and the rest of us I bet you would be up to giving the security boat a show."

"Stop it, Kate. We aren't that bad. Plus this baby has cabins downstairs. No need for a show." We both break out into a hysterical laugh that gets the guys attention. Maybe we should be more discreet but the eye candy on this boat is making it impossible.

Kate and I continue to talk and just relax. I didn't realize how much I needed this. I don't know when the last time either of us took a day off. We always have a tablet, phone and laptop by our side.

"Kate we need to make it a priority that we take a day off every month. Even if it is just a girl day where we go to a spa, maybe get a massage to help us unwind. A lunch where we can't talk about work. If the Grey siblings can make it a priority so can we."

"I am completely down for that." She agrees.

I've beginning to doze off from the heat of the sun, as I close my eyes I think about the kiss Christian gave me earlier today, it wasn't really a proper kiss and my stupid Dr Grey obsessed mind can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those lips devour my mouth and run down my body. Will I get the opportunity to find out? Thinking back to my conversation with Gail yesterday, take a chance she said, put myself out there. What's the worst that can happen? I guess we're going to find out.

CPOV

It's mid-afternoon with the sun high in the sky and I can't remember the last time I let myself unwind like this, we're all relaxed and I'm enjoying the time spent with everyone, away from the hospital but most importantly time with Ana.

Tommy and I are standing at the far end of the boat fishing. The kid has had a ball and he's fun to be around. I took him out on the jet ski with me earlier, even letting him take control and drive for a couple of minutes, he was shouting with glee.

Ana fell asleep under the shade on her sun lounger about half an hour ago so Tommy and I have been fishing and chatting for the last twenty minutes but not a single bite from the fish so far. He's a smart kid and knows all sorts of information regarding soccer and his favourite team. If Ana agrees, I would like to take him to a game, I'm sure he'll love it.

"Do you like my sister?" He asks me seriously, point blank while holding his rod tightly and looking out to sea.

Before heading out for the day Ray pulled me aside and warned me to not only watch out for Ana today to ensure she doesn't overdo it but to also give me the fatherly hurt her and I will hurt you speech, but perhaps it's her little brother I should be afraid of.

"I do, I think she's special, smart and an amazing person." He considers what I say for a moment then turns to face me.

"Does that mean you're going to get married?"

His child like thoughts obviously go automatically to marriage but how do I answer this question.

"I honestly can't answer that. I mean I really like your sister but we haven't known each other very long and you need to love the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. We need to spend more time together to get to know each other better, anything can happen in the future."

"She likes you." He tells me winding his fishing line up.

"How do you know that?" I enquire.

He shrugs his shoulders

"Because I just do." Well how do you argue with that logic? "So have you ever touched someone's heart?" Just like that the conversation moves on.

XXXX

Mia has taken Tommy inside the cabin to the kitchen to eat something as he was hungry again, that kid can eat, he packed the sandwiches and fruit away, now not two hours later he's starving again, but that's a growing boy for you, meanwhile Elliot and Kate have gone for a quick swim. I have never seen my brother so smitten before, I really hope Kate makes him work for it.

I took the empty chair next to Ana as she continued to sleep, flicking through on of the medical journals Mia brought along with her when I see Ana begin to stir slightly, she's slowly waking and opening up her eyes. I move across to her chair and lean over her body blocking out the sun. She looked so peaceful, and her body needed to rest, I know she wants to heal as quickly as possible but she can't stress her body out too much too fast.

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiles up at me. I reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Good nap?"

"The best." She yawns.

"Are you sore, do you need anything, feeling dizzy at all?"

"No I'm fine, I promise." She takes hold of my hand and interlocks our fingers.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

She looks down at our hands, observing them.

"I love your hands, they're like magic, you heal with them, you can comfort someone with a small touch, these hands saved my life."

I'm speechless. How do I respond to that?

"Thanks but they're only hands, baby."

"Don't be so modest, I think they're kind of special."

I look up around us, we're all alone for the time being and I want to spend time with her away from prying eyes.

"Come with me."

I lift Ana up in my arms, she squeals wrapping her arms around my neck as I carry her over towards the jacuzzi with me at the other end of the boat, just the two of us. I step in and slowly lower myself into the warm water, the bubbles surrounding us, not letting go of Ana I settle her in my lap. I am now very happy that I thought ahead to protect her healing scars.

"Have you been enjoying yourself today?"

"Yes, thank you for today, I needed the change of scenery more than I thought. Has Tommy tired you out yet?"

"No, he's actually a great kid."

Ana's eyes sparkle when she talks about Tommy. It is obvious they are close. It is like the connection that Elliot, Mia and myself have.

"Yeah he is pretty great."

"You know this bikini is very tiny." My hand moves up her back where I gently flick the strap of her top. She's been driving me crazy all day lounging around in this thing. On more than one occasion I've had to adjust myself or walk away from her brother. Hopefully security didn't notice because I don't want that reported back to Ray.

"Blame Kate, she's the one who chose it."

"I should thank her instead, you look incredible in it." I nuzzle my nose against her throat.

Her blush spreads down to her chest.

"You do." I repeat.

"This is an incredible boat. I don't know how anyone could ever leave it." She changes the subject quickly.

I explain that it was an anniversary gift for my parents which leads to us swapping stories about our parents. It's not something I've ever considered before but my parents are lucky to have each other, to have found their other half to journey through life with. Anastasia makes me feels things I never have before or wanted to experience before. Could she be my other half? I really want the chance to find out.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Let me take you on a proper first date. Please."

She stares into my eyes, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Okay, a date." She agrees.

I am so excited that Ana has said yes but I need to play it cool. "What would your dream date be?"

"Contrary to popular belief I am not high maintenance. I would be fine with dinner at a quaint restaurant. I know it is cheesy but maybe a walk along the beach and a homemade picnic in the sand. Well when I can walk that is. I don't need all the bells and whistles. I want to spend an evening with someone real that isn't usuing me, a womanizer or a lying sleazeball."

I know she is speaking about her ex but it still stings. People have called me a womanizer. It doesn't matter that I am upfront about it being a one-off. I am determined to be better.

"I am sorry you have had to go through that. I promise you that I would never betray you. Not just because Sawyer, your father and Tommy would kill me but because I already care about you. I really like you. You make me want to be better. I am not going to lie and say I have been a Boy Scout but I have never cheated. Playing several women at the same time holds no appeal."

I can tell that she is contemplating my words. I'm not sure what she is thinking but she looks troubled. I gently lean in and run my nose against hers. When she looks up her eyes look troubled and it isn't the same worried expression she had this morning while she was looking at her healing scars. This is a deeper memory and it is heartbreaking.

"What's wrong baby? Are you in pain? Let's get out."

"No, I'm fine. We can stay in. I um.. I like being in your arms."

I am not fighting that feeling. I gently tighten my arms around her waist being careful about her healing scars.

"What is it then?" After a moment she starts to speak. Gone is the tough as nails CEO. She is quiet as a mouse.

"My birth mother is a piece of work to put it nicely. She was never there for me. It is hard for me to trust. Most of the people I do trust have been in my life since I was a teen. Please give me time."

"Time I can do. I have a past, we can learn about each other. I have been told that is what dating is for."

Taking me by surprise Ana runs her hand up my shoulder and tugs on the fine hairs on the nape of my neck. It is like she has the hardline to my groin. With her sitting on my lap I have no way of adjusting. She doesn't appear to be bothered by my bodies reaction to her beautiful body. She leans in and gives me a small kiss on my neck. She is nibbling her way up towards my ear. The quick kiss in her room has had me aching for her all day but I refuse to rush it. The next kiss is on her. As her lips slowly tease my chin my body feels like it will explode. I continue to move my hands up and down her back and sides. Just as she gets tantalizing close the horn from the security boat goes off. We pull away from each other thinking it is the paparazzi or a security risk just as Tommy jumps into the jacuzzi.

"Hi!" He chirps as Ana tries to move off of my lap. I hold her in place and it takes her a moment to realize that I don't want to give Tommy a show. The shade of pink that graces her body from head to toe is beautiful.

"Hey buddy, how was your snack?"

"It was so good. I had chocolate chip cookies, a cup of milk and a banana."

Where is this kid putting it all?

"Did you bring any for us?" Ana asks her brother while tickling his arms and chest.

"No, I think I ate them all."

"What? We can't have that." I gently move Ana off my lap now that my problem has deflated. I pick up Tommy and hold him by his ankles.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Elliot questions athough his voice is playful.

"He ate all of the cookies. We need to get them back. Grab his arms." We swing Tommy a few times while pretending to throw him overboard. After a few swings we start our second water fight of the day. Sometimes you just need to act like a kid. Having Ana and Tommy around has definitely made this outing much more exciting.

"Who wants to go on the blowup water slide?" Mia asks and that has Elliot and Tommy racing off to see who can be first.

I walk back over to Ana who is once again on the lounge chair. "Sorry I left you in the jacuzzi."

"Don't worry about it. Mia and Kate helped me out. Water wars are serious business."

"Don't I know it. I plan on getting your brother and my brother back. I can't believe they teamed up on me. Next time you will need to be my partner."

"I like the sound of that." She says but her voice is husky. Neither of us are talking about the water fight anymore. She is leaning in. I can feel it we are about to have that kiss when over the boats sound system we hear.

"Ana and Christian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"I am going to kill those two. They are two peas in a pod." I groan.

Ana leans her body up to give me a small peck on the cheek and this just makes Elliot and Tommy laugh even harder.

"Come on let's go see this slide." For good measure I kiss her on both cheeks once I lift her into my arms.


End file.
